AND I LOVE YOU
by alinzajazky
Summary: "Kim Yesung bersediakah kau menerima Choi Siwon, Cho Kibum, Dan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suamimu, dan akan mendampingi mereka dalam susah maupun senang?" / bercanda dink / wonsung ff ending
1. Chapter 1

**AND I LOVE YOU**

PAIRING :KIM YESUNG

CHO KYUHYUN

CHOI SIWON

CHO (KIM) KIBUM

De el el

RATE :?

ALUR :Loncat-loncat.

DISCLAIMER : mereka adalah mereka.

Summary :Yesung yang sudah cukup bingung memilih tunangan antara Cho Kibum dan Choi Siwon, harus bertambah pusing dengan kehadiran 'iblis' yang berusaha 'menguasahinya'. Iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun, adik calon tunangannya sendiri. Jadi siapakah yang akhirnya jadi pilihannya?

_Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada salah kata, karena sebenarnya ini bukan bidang saya. FF adalah dunia baru yang ingin saya coba._

**It's Boys Love. Watch out!**

**_Happy reading..._**

_A long time ago..._

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Kyuhyun kecil saat kedua orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pindah ke kota lain, meninggalkan tempat tinggal mereka yang sekarang.

"Tapi Kyu...," bujuk Ummanya.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan teman-temanku dan meninggalkan Minnie hyung. Aku mau tetap di sini. Titik!" tegas Kyuhyun lagi. Usianya baru sembilan tahun, benar-benar usia pemberontak kecil.

"Nanti di sana kau juga akan punya teman-teman baru kan? Dan ada anak Kim Ahjjussi, dia nggak kalah manis lho, dari Lee Sungmin-mu," bujuk Ummanya lagi.

"Dan di sana ada **CHOI SIWON** juga," ucap Kibum, kakaknya yang terpaut 2 tahun darinya, dengan penekanan pada nama yang disebutnya.

Kyuhyun melirik tajam pada kakaknya. Tatapan pembunuh yang sangat mengerikan. Tapi sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada hyungnya itu.

Kibum jelas tahu, alasan Kyuhyun menolak pindah adalah karena ada si tampan Choi di sana. Karena dari kecil mereka sering dibandingkan, juga karena si marga Choi yang sering menjahilinya, dan terakhir karena Noona depan rumah bernama Heechul, yang bahkan 10 tahun lebih tua dari Siwon, yang berarti 12 tahun lebih tua darinya, bilang Siwon lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun (tanpa maksud apapun), Kyu ngambek dengan tidak elitnya. Dan itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Kau mau bagaimana sekarang?" Mrs. Cho mencoba bernegoisasi.

Little evil itu menyeringai samar. "Umma bisa menitipkanku pada Lee Ahjumma, atau aku bisa tinggal di asrama sekolah," jawabnya antusias.

Dahi Mrs. Cho berkerut sejenak. "Kamu yakin? Apa kamu nggak akan merindukan kami?"

"Umma bisa menengokku kapan saja kan? Ya umma, pliiiiss!" pinta Kyu dengan aegyo-nya yang gagal.

"Biarkan saja, Umma. Kita lihat saja seberapa lama di bisa bertahan!" teriak Kibum dari kamarnya.

"Baiklah, terserah. Tapi ingat, jangan merepotkan keluarga Lee. Umma akan menelpon Lee Ahjumma sekarang," ucap sang umma. Menyerah di tangan sang 'iblis' kecil.

"Yey! Gomawo umma!" teriak Kyu senang, sementara Ummanya telah menelpon keluarga Lee, untuk menitipkan Kyu yang akan tinggal di asrama sekolah.

"Cih! Anak kecil," cibir Kibum.

"Aku dengar itu, hyung," sahut Kyuhyun kesal, namun sedetik kemudian mulai menyeringai. "Liat saja Hyung, aku yang pertama akan punya namjachingu, mendahului kalian," koarnya.

"Umma dengar itu Kyu! Awas saja kalau kamu berani pacaran! Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk itu!" teriak sang umma dari ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Bercanda umma. Tenang saja, aku akan belajar giat!"

Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun benar-benar di tinggalkan sendirian.

Kedua orangtuanya dan Kibum benar-benar pindah ke kota lain. Tapi si kecil Kyu tak ambil pusing. Yang penting dia bisa terus bersama bunny-hyung kesayangannya. Tanpa peduli dia suka atau keberatan dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu menempel padanya. Masa bodoh, yang penting Kyu bahagia. Yang lainnya bukan urusannya. Egois kan?

Dan alasan kepindahan keluarga Cho adalah karena saudara angkat Mrs. Cho mengalami kecelakaan dan koma. Sementara putra mereka satu-satunya tak punya keluarga lagi.

Mr. Choi, Mrs. Cho adalah kakak beradik, orangtua mereka pernah berjanji pada keluarga Kim, untuk menikahkan cucu mereka, tanpa menyebutkan siapa yang akan menjadi calon dari cucu keluarga Kim. Dan karena kebetulan Mr Cho dan Mr Choi berteman baik dengan Mr Kim, mereka tidak keberatan dengan usul dari orangtua mereka.

Jadi saat Mr. dan Mrs. Kim koma karena kecelakaan, Mr. Choi dan Mr. Cho memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota yang sama untuk mengurus sahabat mereka dan putra satu-satunya. Kim Yesung.

Choi Siwon berlari kecil ke arah Kibum yang baru saja turun dari mobil orang tuanya. Bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu tampak memasang wajah ceria. Dia memang tak pernah mempermasalah apapun. Dunia selalu indah di matanya.

"Bummie, apa kau sudah ketemu dia?" tanyanya semangat.

"Nugu?" tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Kim Yesung. Kau sudah ketemu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kibum mendengus. "Kau yang sampai duluan kan? Seharusnya kau tahu sendiri jawabannya kan?" jawabnya dingin, lalu berjalan menyusul orangtuanya dan orangtua Siwon memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

Siwon berdecak kesal, lalu berlari kecil menyusul sepupunya.

Kedua namja tanggung itu terus berdebat tentang sosok Kim yesung yang sering orangtua mereka ceritakan itu. Tanpa satupun yang tahu seperti apa wajah 'calon tunangan' mereka itu.

"Mommy bilang dia sangat manis, lho!" ucap Siwon dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa kau lupa para orangtua suka hiperbola?" sahut Kibum asal.

"Tapi kan...," Siwon mulai merajuk. "Aish! Aku penasaran sekali. Seperti apa sih Kim Yesung itu!" teriaknya akhirnya.

"Hyungie memanggilku?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara imut menyela dari belakang mereka.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, kedua namja beda _merk_ itu menoleh. Dan...

Tadaaaa...

Di depan mereka berdiri seorang namja kecil yang sedang memeluk boneka kura-kuranya. Mata sipit, pipi cubby, bibir pink yang imut. How cuteee...

Kedua namja kecil itu terpaku tak bersuara menatap namja kecil lain di depan mereka.

"A-annyeonghasseo... Kim Yesung imnida...," ucap Yesung gagap, sedikit takut dengan pandangan lapar kedua namja di depannya.

"Kibummie, apa ini juga hiperbola?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Anni, tapi mungkin ini fatamorgana," sahut Kibum. Pun tanpa berkedip.

"Kalau begitu biar aku sentuh, hilang nggak, ya?" usul Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi cubby Yesung. "Ah, asli, bukan bayangan!" seru Siwon sambil terus mengelus pipi Yesung. Kesempatan!

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kibum penasaran. "Biar aku buktikan sendiri!" ucapnya sambil menepis tangan Siwon di pipi Yesung dan langsung mengecup pipi tembem bocah itu.

Chuu...

Mata Siwon membola melihat apa yang Kibum lakukan. Sementara yang mendapat sentuhan dadakan itu hanya terdiam mematung. Semburat merah tampak menghiasai pipinya.

"Yak! Cho Kibum! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Yesung babyku!" protes Siwon yang mengundang pandangan dari orangtua mereka yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat orangtua yesung.

"Dia milikku, Wonnie Hyung," jawab Kibum santai sambil memeluk bahu mungil Yesung dari samping.

"Mwo?! Andwae...!"

**_5 years later_**

"Wonnie, aku mau boneka kura-kuranya!" seru Yesung senang saat Siwon mengajaknya bermain lempar kolong di festival sekolah Kibum dan Siwon. Shapire Blue High School.

Saat ini namja cute itu telah berumur 14 tahun dan telah duduk di kelas 2 Junior High School. Dan wajah manis yang dulu dia punya, tampak semakin manis. Senada dengan namja tampan 16 tahun ChoiSiwon yang menjadi pangeran sekolah di tahun pertama SMAnya.

"Ne, tenang saja, lemparanku selalu tepat sasaran kok," jawab Siwon sambil membatin, merapalkan mantra agar lemparannya tepat.

"Jangan banyak omong. Buktiin, dong!" cibir Yesung.

"Yak! Seharusnya kau menyemangatiku kan?!" protes Siwon.

Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Kibum hyung?" ucapnya kemudian sambil celingak-celinguk mencari Kibum.

"Yess!" sorak Siwon saat lemparannya tepat sasaran. "Hei, Sungie, aku dapat bonekanya. Sebagai gantinya kau juga harus memanggilku 'hyung' seperti pada Kibummie. Arra?! Aku bahkan lebih tua darinya," ucap Siwon tanpa menoleh.

Dan..., satu panggilan tak terjawab. Yesung tak menyahut.

"Yesungie? Yesungie kau dimana?" panggil namja. "Ye...," panggilan Siwon terhenti saat melihat Yesung berada di sebuah Stand asesoris, stand yang dijaga Kibum dan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Wah, kenapa anak SMP ada di sini? Kau bolos ya?" tanya salah satu teman Kibum.

Yesung yang tadi asyik menunduk mengamati cincin yang dipajang, mendongak menatap si penanya.

"Annyeong..., hyung bertanya apa tadi?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang polosnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Si penanya justru terpaku menatap Yesung, terpesona. Dan karena tak ada jawaban, si mungil memilih untuk tak ambil pusing dan kembali asyik memilih cincin Titanium itu.

"Hyungie, apa ini cincin pasangan?" tanya Yesung pada Kibum yang sibuk melayani pelanggan, hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Kibum menoleh. "Sungie? Kau bolos ya?"

"Anni, aku hanya pulang lebih dulu," jawab Yesung sambil nyengir.

"Yak! Sama saja kan?" bentak Kibum sambil mengacak surai namja manis itu.

"Hyung, aku mau yang ini. Belikan untukku ya!" pintanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini bukan cincin pasangan Sungie. Kau lihat, bahkan ada 3 buah. Bodoh!" sahut Siwon yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Yesung menoleh. "Benarkah?" tanyanya yang tak perlu jawaban.

"Pasti kau kan, hyung yang mengajaknya ke sini?" tuduh Kibum pada Siwon. Masih soal Yesung yang membolos.

Siwon bersiul menggoda yeoja cantik yang lewat di sampingnya, pura-pura tak mendengar omelan sepupunya yang hanya terpaut seminggu darinya itu.

"Kibummie hyung, coba kau pakai!" tiba-tiba Yesung menarik tangan kiri Kibum dan memasangkan cincin pilihannya di jari manis namja tampan itu. "Lihat, sama kan? Seperti sepasang kekasih kan?" ucapnya kemudian sambil memamerkan cincin serupa yang masih kebesaran di jari manis kirinya dengan senyum innocentnya.

Mata Kibum dan Siwon membola mendengar ucapan Yesung. Apa namja 14 tahun itu sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan barusan? Apa artinya dia telah memilih siapa tunangannya di masa depan? Memilih Kibum?

**_Tbc_**

**_Gimana sunbaedeul? Chingudeul? Apa tulisan pertama saya berkenan di hati? Karena rasanya aneh, manuver dari novel ke fanfiction. Dan saya merasa kurang puas. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Gamsahamnida..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND I LOVE YOU**

PAIRING : KIM YESUNG

CHO KYUHYUN

CHOI SIWON

CHO (KIM) KIBUM

De el el

RATE : ?

ALUR : Loncat-loncat.

DISCLAIMER : mereka adalah mereka.

Summary : Yesung yang sudah cukup bingung memilih tunangan antara Cho Kibum dan Choi Siwon, harus bertambah pusing dengan kehadiran 'iblis' yang berusaha 'menguasainya'. Iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun, adik calon tunangannya sendiri. Jadi siapakah yang akhirnya jadi pilihannya?

_Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada salah kata, karena sebenarnya ini bukan bidang saya. FF adalah dunia baru yang ingin saya coba._

**It's Boys Love. Watch out!**

**_Happy reading..._**

**_"Kibummie hyung, coba kau pakai!" tiba-tiba Yesung menarik tangan kiri Kibum dan memasangkan cincin pilihannya di jari manis namja tampan itu. "Lihat, sama kan? Seperti sepasang kekasih kan?" ucapnya kemudian sambil memamerkan cincin serupa yang masih kebesaran di jari manis kirinya dengan senyum innocentnya._**

**_Mata Kibum dan Siwon membola mendengar ucapan Yesung. Apa namja 14 tahun itu sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan barusan? Apa artinya dia telah memilih siapa tunangannya di masa depan? Memilih Kibum?_**

**Chap 2**

"Wah..., benar-benar pas, ya?" seru Yesung.

Sementara kedua namja yang lebih tua darinya itu masih setia dalam diam. Masing-masing sibuk menduga-duga apa yang sedang Yesung pikirkan.

"Ehm..., Yesungie, apa kau benar-benar sudah...," Kibum tak berani meneruskan ucapannya. Sesekali melirik pada Siwon yang tampak canggung dengan suasana itu.

"Ne?" Yesung menoleh. "Sudah apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Apa kau memilih Kibum sebagai tunanganmu? Itu yang ingin kami tanyakan. Benar begitu kan Kibummie?" sahut Siwon cepat.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, memikirkan pertanyaan Siwon.

Memilih Kibum sebagai tunangan? Kenapa selalu saja itu yang jadi pertanyaan? Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hal itu kan?

"Apa aku tadi bilang begitu?" tanyanya sambil menatap kedua namja tampan itu bergantian.

"Yak! Kim Yesung! Bukannya kau yang bilang, ingin membeli cincin pasangan itu? Jangan mempermainkan kami, dong!" teriak Siwon seraya berbalik pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

"Hei, Siwonnie! Kau mau kemana? Hei, bukankah itu bonekaku?!" teriak Yesung yang diabaikan oleh si namja Choi.

"Biar aku yang bicara, kau tunggu di sini, ne?" ucap Kibum sambil menepuk pundak Yesung lembut lalu meninggalkannya untuk mengejar sepupunya.

"Mereka kenapa, sih? Nggak asyik!" gerutu Yesung. "Hyung, berapa semua? Aish..., akhirnya aku harus bayar sendiri, deh!" ucapnya pada namja yang masih setia menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Yesung melambaikan tangannya di depan namja itu.

"Hyung-nim? Kau melamun? Halo? Ada orang di dalam?" tanya Yesung yang membuat namja itu tersentak.

"Ah, ya? Kau tanya apa tadi?"

Yesung berdecak kesal. "Aku ambil cincin yang ini. Dan yang satu dipakai Kibum Hyung. Berapa semua?" tanyanya mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Semua?" tanya namja yang lumayan keren itu heran. "Tapi itu bukan cincin pasangan, lho," lanjutnya.

"Ne, semua. Dan memangnya aku pernah bilang mau beli cincin pasangan? Aneh! Lagi pula ini sama kan?"

"Ya baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Dan karena kau sangat manis, aku akan memberikannya gratis. Asal...,"

"Gratis? Benarkah? Asal apa?" tanya Yesung semangat, menambah kadar keimutannya.

"Asal kau beri tahu namamu, alamat dan nomor telponmu. Deal?"

Alis Yesung bertaut mendengarnya. "Hyung suka padaku, ya? Ck! Dasar genit!" tuduhnya seraya berlalu pergi tanpa membayar cincinnya.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang! Hei, bayar dulu cincinnya!"

"Tidak mau! Kau kan bilang ini gratis!" sahut Yesung tanpa menoleh.

"Yak! Itu kan kalau kau sepakat dengan tawaranku. Hei!" teriak teman sekelas Kibum yang baru kepikiran mending perannya diberikan pada si tampan Donghae ajah.

Yesung hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa berniat menghentikan langkahnya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Kibum yang berniat mencari Siwon untuk menjelaskan ~sesuatu yang dia sendiri belum memikirkan penjelasannya~, terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat namja tampan itu sedang bersama beberapa orang yeoja.

"Cih, pengakuan cinta lagi, ya?" tebaknya.

Dalam beberapa bulan ini, namja choi itu memang menjadi pujaan para yeoja dan namja di sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya bukan Siwon saja. Tapi dirinya juga. Hanya saja, pangeran pertama Cho ini terkesan dingin, itu membuat orang-orang yang ingin mendekatinya harus berpikir dua kali sebelum menyatakan cintanya.

"Kibum'ssi...," sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatian Kibum dari Siwon.

"Ne?" dahi Kibum berkerut mendapati dua orang Yeoja yang tampak malu-malu mendekatinya. Sepertinya ini serupa dengan yang Siwon alami beberapa meter darinya.

"Annyeong, Cho Kibum'ssi. Lee Eunjae imnida (sumpah ini ngawur banget namanya. Maap saya nggak apal nama seleb cewek korea. Masa mau di kasih nama Depe ato Jupe? Ga banget kan?). Aku..., aku menyuka-,"

"Maaf...," Kibum memotong kalimat yeoja itu.

"Aku sudah punya tunangan," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya. Menunjukkan cincin yang tadi Yesung berikan.

Jawaban yang sama juga diucapakan namja tanpan lainnya, sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto di dompetnya. Foto Yesung.

"Permisi," ucap Kibum seraya berlalu meninggalkan yeoja yang menembaknya.

Sementara tak jauh darinya ~dan tak terlalu dekat juga~, Siwon pun bersiap untuk pergi setelah menolak Noona cantik Sunbae di sekolahnya. Tapi...

"Aku tidak keberatan jadi yang kedua," ucap Song Ji Eun (ini favorite aku) sebelum Siwon benar-benar pergi.

Namja tampan itu berbalik. "Mwo?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Hanya beberapa bulan, sampai aku lulus saja. Aku ingin mengukir kenangan indah bersamamu. Aku mohon, ne?" pinta yeoja cantik itu.

Siwon belum bersuara. Masih menatap yeoja di depannya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menolak yeoja secantik dan sebaik Song Ji Eun, dan menunggu Yesung? Sementara Yesung sepertinya lebih memilih Kibum. Apa?

"Siwon'ssi...,"

"Baiklah. Hanya beberapa bulan kan?" jawabnya akhirnya.

Senyuman di bibir yeoja di depannya tampak terkembang mendengar ucapan dari namja pujaannya. Dia terus saja berterima kasih pada Siwon yang bahkan menganggap itu seperti menemani seorang anak kecil bermain sebelum dijemput orangtuanya.

YESUNG menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Bibir mungilnya berpout. Dia sedang kesal sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak, jika melihat kedua namja yang biasanya selalu menempel padanya, masing-masing mendapatkan pengakuan cinta? Cemburu? Bukan. Dia justru iri karena hanya dia yang belum pernah mendapatkan pengakuan cinta. hahaha. Pemikirannya memang susah ditebak.

"Dasar tidak setia kawan!" gerutunya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Tatapannya terus tertuju pada tanah yang menjadi objek kemarahannya. Hingga tak menyadari ada sepasang kekasih yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan mereka pun bertabrakkan.

"Bruk...!" Yesung jatuh menindih orang yang ditabraknya.

"Aow...!" erang sosok yang ditindihnya. Suara yeoja.

Yesung segera bangkit dari posisinya. "Mianhae, agashi. Gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada yeoja itu.

"N-ne...," ucap yeoja yang seumuran dengannya itu gugup saat melihat wajah Yesung yang manis, cantik dan tampan 3 in 1 itu.

"Seohyun'ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang kekasih sambil membersihkan kotoran di baju yeojachingunya. "Yak! Kalau jalan hati-hati, dong! Kau membuat yeojachinguku terlu-" kalimat namja itu terpenggal. "...ka," dan berlanjut dengan nada yang lemah.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae," ucap Yesung sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sementara sepasang kekasih itu masih terdiam menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Terpesona berjamaah, eoh?

"Seohyun'ah, kau tunggu di sini, ne. Sepertinya cincin namja tadi terjatuh," ucap si namja dan langsung meninggalkan kekasihnya, mengejar Yesung.

"Ya! Kyu oppa!" panggil si yeoja tapi tak terdengar.

"Hey...!" namja yang yah.. kita tau adalah Kyuhyun yang bolos sekolah dan datang ke kota tempat tinggal orangtuanya itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dibelakang Yesung dan menepuk bahu namja yang seumuran dengannya itu.

Yesung menoleh, memasang wajah bingung karena orang yang tak ia kenal tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Ini, sepertinya milikmu?" ucap Kyu sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang dia temukan tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertabrakan.

"Ah..., iya. Itu punyaku. Gomawo...!" seru Yesung sembari tersenyum manis menerima cincinnya. "Permisi...," pamitnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam menatapnya. Sesaat tadi dia benar-benar sulit bernafas. Senyum yang sangat manis, hingga mata Yesung hanya tinggal segaris, benar-benar cute. Apa dia sedang bermimpi. Dia bertemu namja yang lebih manis dari Minnie hyungnya. Sulit dipercaya.

"Kyunnie, sedang apa kau di sini?" panggilan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun tentang namja yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Namja itu menoleh. "Mi-minnie Hyung...," ucapnya terbata.

Lee Sungmin, namja yang seusia dengan Kibum dan Siwon itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan memasang wajah kesal. "Kau mengikutiku?!" tuduhnya.

Yang ditatap hanya meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal. "Hehe...," jawabnya ambigu.

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Habis kau pergi tanpa pamit, sih hyung!" sungut Kyuhyun sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada namjachingunya.

Hei, apa aku sudah bilang? Kyuhyun adalah punya satu julukan di sekolahnya? Sweet Devil Couple Crash. Iblis manis si perusak pasangan. Dia suka sekali mengganggu pasangan kekasih, dengan menggoda namjachingu atau yeojachingu mereka sampai putus, hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Tanpa bermaksud memacari mereka.

Salahkan Siwon yang dengan tanpa dosa membohonginya, bahwa dia punya banyak pacar di kota ini. Dan mengatakan Kyuhyun tak akan bisa menyaingi pesonanya. Padahal kenyataannya dunia Siwon hanya berkutat di sekitar Kim Yesung. Dan tidak ~atau belum~ tertarik pada orang lain.

"Kau kan tahu, aku harus mencari referensi untuk festival di sekolahku? Makanya aku ke sini," ucap Sungmin.

"Mian, hyung..., aku hanya tidak ingin lama-lama jauh darimu," mohon Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecak kesal. "Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun membeku tiba-tiba.

"Ah..., itu..., ne. Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, kalau gitu kita mampir ke rumahmu, ne? Kau belum pernah pulang lagi kan sejak tahu pertama mereka pindah ke sini?"

"Terserah Hyungie saja," ucap Kyuhyun menurut.

Keduanya berjalan bergandengan meninggalkan sekolah Kibum. Meninggalkan Seohyun yang kebingungan.

Ah, aku lupa. Seohyun adalah yeoja yang Kyu kenal di kereta tadi pagi. Dia sedang bersama teman laki-lakinya di kereta saat Kyu melihatnya. Dan sifat usilnya kambuh seketika saat melihat yeoja manis itu. Dengan sedikit rayuan, yeoja polos itu meninggalkan temannya dan mengikuti Kyu ke festival ini. Niat awalnya sih, Kyu mau pamer pada Siwon, sebelum mencari Sungmin-nya. Tapi dia sudah keburu ketahuan Sungmin. Hehe...

**~~~000~~~**

"Jadi Kyu kemari Umma?" tanya Kibum sore itu, sepulang dari festival. Sedikit kesal karena dongsaengnya datang tanpa menemuinya.

"Ne, dia datang dengan Minnie-nya. Katanya dia baru akan menemuimu dan Siwon setelah dia diakui dewasa," jawab Ummanya yang sedang memasak.

"Cih, dewasa? Kapan dia dewasa?" cibir Kibum.

Ummanya tertawa. "Katanya setelah masuk SMA yang lebih baik dari sekolah kalian," jawabnya.

Kibum berdecak kesal. Sekarang saja dia baru kelas 2 SMP. Berarti masih satu setengah tahun lagi.

Bahkan Kyuhyun menghindarinya setiap mereka mengunjunginya di kotanya. Dan bahkan dia belum sekalipun bertemu Yesung karena sikap sok misteriusnya itu. dia benar-benar tahu saat-saat dia melarikan diri dari Siwon dan Kibum.

"Aku bahkan hampir lupa dimana letak mata dan hidungnya, saking lamanya tidak bertemu," ucap Kibum kesal.

Ummanya kembali tertawa. "Ohya, apa minggu ini giliran Sungie menginap di rumah Siwonnie?" tanyanya kemudian. "Ah, padahal umma sudah memasak makanan kesukaannya."

Kibum terhenyak. Benar juga. Minggu ini jadwal Yesung menginap di rumah keluarga Choi.

Seminggu setelah kecelakaan waktu itu, kedua orangtua Yesung meninggal. Ada sebuah cerita yang dramatis saat kepergian mereka. Umma dan Appa Yesung yang dirawat di ruang berbeda mengalami masa kritis di saat yang sama sesaat setelah mereka sadar dari koma. Saat itu keluarga Cho menjaga Umma Yesung, sementara Appanya ditunggui oleh keluarga Choi. Mereka sama-sama tidak diberitahu keadaan suami dan istri mereka.

_"apa Yesung dan Ummanya baik-baik saja?" tanya appa yesung pada Daddy Siwon saat itu._

_"Istrimu dan Yesung selamat. Bahkan Yesung sama sekali tak terluka. Kau istirahat saja. Jangan berpikir macam-macam," jawab Mr. Choi._

_Appa Yesung tersenyum lemah. "Baguslah. Dengan begitu aku bisa tenang. Tolong jaga mereka untukku. Aku mohon...," ucapnya semakin lemah._

_"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau akan baik-baik saja," sergah Mr. Choi._

_"Mianhae..., tapi aku tahu bat-asku..., terima ka-sih...," ucap Appa Yesung yang mengakhiri semuanya._

_Sementara di ruangan lain, Mrs Cho, umma Kibum sedang menenangkan Umma Yesung._

_"Yesung dan appanya baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, ne..."_

_Wanita itu tersenyum lemah. "Mianhae, eonnie, tapi aku sudah sangat lelah. Maaf aku akan merepotkan ka-lian..., jaga mereka untuk-ku, ne... aku titip mereka...,"_

_"Tiiiiiiiiit...!" suara yang sama terdengar dari dua ruangan yang berbeda itu. Kedua orangtua Yesung meninggal dengan wajah yang damai._

Dan sejak hari itu Yesung tinggal bersama kedua keluarga secara bergantian. Dan minggu ini Yesung akan berada di rumah Siwon. Disaat yang sangat tidak tepat bagi mereka.

~~~000~~~

Yesung menatap kesal pada Siwon yang pulang diantar oleh Yeoja yang tadi bersamanya. Tega sekali, dia menyuruh Yesung naik bis, sedangkan Siwon sendiri naik mobil mewah. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Siwon berjalan masuk ke rumah melewati Yesung tanpa menyapanya. Membuat yang lebih muda merengut sebal.

"Yak! Choi Siwon! Kau meninggalkanku tapi datang belakangan, mampir kemana saja?"

"Bukan urusan kamu!" jawab Siwon kesal. Masih soal Kibum.

"Mwo! Hei, ada apa denganmu? Dan mana boneka kura-kuraku? Kenapa kau tak membawanya?" tanya Yesung sambil mengikuti Siwon masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku berikan pada oranglain," jawab Siwon ketus.

"Mwo? Nugu? Apa noona yang mengantarmu tadi?" tebak Yesung.

"Ne," jawab Siwon pendek.

"Apa!? Kau! Bukankah itu untukku? Kenapa kau berikan pada oranglain?!"

"Dia bukan oranglain, dia Yeojachingu-ku!" tegas Siwon.

"Dia apa?" tanya Yesung kaget.

"Pacarku, wae?" sahut Siwon.

Mata Yesung membola mendengarnya. Ada rasa kesal saat mendengar kata 'pacar'. Tapi Yesung tak begitu memikirkannya. Dia hanya kesal karena boneka yang dia inginkan malah Siwon berikan pada oranglain.

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Yesung kesal sambil melempar siwon dengan benda yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

Tapi namja tampan itu berhasil menangkapnya sebelum benda itu mendarat di kepalanya. Dan Siwon terkesiap menatap benda di tangannya. Otak pintarnya berjalan sangat lambat kali ini, hingga si manis yang sedang kesal keluar dari kamarnya tanpa ia sadari.

Baru saja Kim Yesung yang kesal keluar dari kamar Siwon saat terdengar dering telpon di ruang keluarga. Namja mungil itu dengan berat hati melangkah menuju ke sana.

"Yeoboseo, Choi Family di sini," ucapnya ramah.

"Ini Kibum," sahut namja di seberang.

"Bummie hyung? Ada apa? Kau merindukanku ya?" seru Yesung. Hilang sudah kekesalannya tadi.

Kibum terkekeh. "Ne, aku merindukanmu," jawabnya dengan nada 'seolah' terpaksa.

"Ck! Kenapa terdengar tidak iklas?" decak Yesung.

"Benarkah? Ohya Yesungie, aku mau tanya sesuatu," ucap Kibum yang terdengar serius.

"Soal apa hyung?"

"Soal cincin tadi. Hae bilang aku tak perlu mengembalikan cincinku. Apa yang...,"

"Oh, itu, aku membelinya," jawab Yesung cepat. "Yah meski akhirnya jadi gratis, hehe. Hyung suka?" tanya Yesung.

Kibum tersentak di ujung sana, lalu mulai tersenyum. "Ne, hyung suka. Tapi seharusnya aku yang membelikannya untukmu kan?"

"Anniyo, aku yang seharusnya membelinya karena...,"

"Yak! KIM YESUNG! Kenapa cincinnya...," suara teriakan siwon memaksa Yesung menoleh. "Telpon dari siapa?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Yesung sedang menelpon.

"Kibum Hyung, Umma bilang aku harus memilih antara kalian kan? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa harus memilih. Aku menyukai Kibummie hyung, jadi aku berikan cincin itu padamu," ucap Yesung pada Kibum di seberang sambil menatap Siwon di depannya.

Kedua pemuda yang mendengar ucapannya itu sangat terkejut. Mereka kehilangan kata-kata karena ucapan tiba-tiba dari Yesung.

"Tapi karena aku juga suka pada siwonnie, jadi aku juga memberinya satu cincin. Hehe...," lanjutnya kemudian yang hampir membuat Kibum dan Siwon mati kesal.

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu?" protes Siwon.

"Kau, Choi Siwon. Adalah tunangan cadanganku kalau-kalau Kibum hyung tidak menyukaiku lagi. Jadi baik-baiklah padaku, arraseo?!" ucap Yesung tanpa dosa sambil menunjuk pada Siwon dengan masih menelpon Kibum.

Lalu dengan senyum manisnya menutup teleponnya dan sambil bersenandung riang meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mematung di depannya.

Namja tampan itu tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia benar-benar hampir gila mendengarnya. Kesal dan lega dalam waktu yang sama. Paling tidak masih ada kesempatan untuknya kan?

Sementara Namja tampan yang satunya masih menatap gagang teleponnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Lalu detik berikutnya tawa lepas terdengar darinya. Menertawai dirinya dan Siwon yang terlalu serius saat ini.

Yesung mereka masih sangat muda. Dan ia terlalu polos dalam segala hal.

"Dengan begini justru menarik kan?" ucapnya di akhir tawanya**. **

**Tbc**

**_Halo halo... ini chap ke-2nya..._**

**_Gimana?_**

**_Masih berkenan kah?_**

**_Argggg! Aku benar-benar tergila-gila pada Yeppa..._**

**_Buat chingudeul yang me-review, aku jawab di sini aja ne..._**

**_*I'm The Cutest Sparkyu~ Berakhir dengan Kyusung? Itu rahasia, hehehe.._**

**_*Miss Jelek~ it's the next!_**

**_*Rinny Agustya~ Kisung? Terpikir begitu, tapi..., hehehe..._**

**_*GreifannyGS~ Tunggu sama aku datang! Yeye is mine! Hohoho!_**

**_*ErmaClouds~ You're my first reader Chingu. Tengkyu!_**

**_*Ysismine~ sudah diperpanjang dikiiiiiit chingu. Gomawo._**

**_*Raniwook~ Kyu? Udah muncul dikit, kontraknya mahal chingu, hehehe..._**

**_* 9~ oke..oke ini sedang berusaha._**

**_Tengkyu por ol..._**

**_*bow* _**


	3. Chapter 3

**AND I LOVE YOU**

PAIRING : KIM YESUNG

CHO KYUHYUN

CHOI SIWON

CHO (KIM) KIBUM

De el el

RATE : ?

ALUR : Loncat-loncat.

DISCLAIMER : mereka adalah mereka.

_Hai hai..., author amatir datang lagi, nih... ada yang nungguin gak ya? Hehe... sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena aku baru di dunia ini, jadi mungkin sering lupa ga nulis pairing, summary dan lain2. Harap maklum, ne._

**Happy reading**

"_**Kau, Choi Siwon. Adalah tunangan cadangan kalau-kalau Kibum hyung tidak menyukaiku lagi. Jadi baik-baiklah padaku, arraseo?!" ucap Yesung tanpa dosa sambil menunjuk pada Siwon dengan masih menelpon Kibum.**_

_**Lalu dengan senyum manisnya menutup teleponnya dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mematung di depannya.**_

**chap 3**

Siwon tak bisa tidur semalaman. Kata-kata Yesung semalam benar-benar mengganggunya.

Tunangan cadangan katanya? Kenapa Yesung bisa memikirkan hal sekonyol itu? Lalu, dari pilihan yang ada, kenapa harus Siwon yang jadi nomor dua? Apa artinya Yesung memang lebih menyukai Kibum dari pada dirinya? Tapi, jika Yesung memang lebih menyukai Kibum, untuk apa dia memberi Siwon harapan?

"Aaarrgghhh! Aku bisa gila karenanya...!" siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Yesung masih suka bermain. Dia belum siap untuk memikirkan hubungan yang serius. Dan Siwon mulai tak sabar menunggunya. Tapi dia juga tak bisa berpaling darinya. Bocah itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Dia bisa membuat Siwon gemas dan jengkel di waktu yang bersamaan. Dan hanya Yesung yang bisa, membuat Siwon merasakan luka dan bahagia nyaris tanpa jeda.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menarik ulur hati kami, Sungie?" gumamnya sambil menatap cincin pemberian Yesung di jari manisnya.

Lamunan Siwon buyar saat mendengar suara dering Hpnya. Dari Song Ji Eun, yeojachingu barunya. Namja tampan itu tak berminat untuk mengangkatnya. Bahkan kegalauan hatinya gara-gara ulah Yesung lebih menarik baginya, daripada menjawab telepon dari yeoja itu. Tapi...

Tiba-tiba Siwon menoleh kembali pada Hpnya yang sempat ia terlantarkan. Seringaian tampak sekilas menghiasi bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan lihat Yesungie baby, apakah kau akan tetap bersikap sama setelah ini," gumamnya sambil menatap layar Hpnya yang terus berkedip.

Dan sejak hari itu, Siwon semakin dekat dengan Ji Eun. Kemanapun selalu berdua. Bahkan ia mulai menomorduakan Yesungnya. Mulai tak menghiraukan rengekan manja Yesung. Tak lagi suka menjahili Yesung seperti dulu. Semua sikap Siwon pada Yesung perlahan mulai berubah.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Hyung," ucap Kibum pada Siwon sesaat setelah namja itu selesai menelpon pacarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Bummie?"

"Kau sengaja pamer kemesraan pada Yesungi kan? Kau berpikir dia akan cemburu jika kau dekat dengan oranglain?" tebak Kibum.

"Eh..., itu, aku...," Siwon gelagapan saat rencana yang dia pikir brilian telah tercium oleh Kibum.

"Itulah kenapa Yesung tak mau menanggilmu 'hyung'. Karena kadang sikapmu jauh lebih kekanakan daripadanya. Sudah, hentikan saja. Kasihan yeoja yang kau manfaatkan, Hyung," nasehat Kibum.

"Jangan ikut campur, Cho Kibum. Kau tak kan mengerti perasaanku, karena Yesung selalu bersikap manis padamu. Tapi dia selalu bertengkar denganku. Kalaupun kali ini gagal, aku akan mencobanya lagi," ucap Siwon sebelum beranjak pergi.

Kibum menatap punggung Siwon miris.

'Kau salah, hyung. Kau yang tak pernah mengerti, bagaimana rasanya mendengar Yesung salah menyebut namaku dengan namamu. Meski itu hanya terjadi saat dia kesal, tapi bukankah artinya kau begitu berarti di hatinya?' Batin Kibum.

"Kedudukan kita di hatinya masih berimbang, hyungie," ucap Kibum lirih.

"Arrghh,, aku mulai membenci permainan kakek ini! Kenapa kami harus bersaing seperti ini?" geramnya kemudian.

Sementara kedua namja tampan itu bergelut dengan perasaan mereka, si manis justru tak merasakan apa-apa. Seperti kata-katanya waktu itu. dia menyayangi keduanya. Dan dia merasa tak penting memilih salah satu dari mereka. Bukankah lebih bagus jika mereka bertiga selalu bersama selamanya?

"Jadi, siapa yang lebih kau sukai antara mereka, Chagi?" tanya Mommy Siwon pada Yesung.

"Aku tidak tahu Mommy. Apa itu penting?" Yesung bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja Sungie, karena saat dewasa nanti, kau tak bisa memiliki 2 suami. Jadi kau hanya boleh memilih satu," sahut Umma Kibum.

Dahi Yesung berkerut mendengarnya. "Molla! Nanti saja aku pikirkan kalau aku dewasa," ucapnya polos seraya meninggalkan dua wanita yang telah dia anggap sebagai pengganti ibunya.

"Ya ampun. Dia masih sepolos itu," gumam Umma gemas.

"Kalau seperti ini, sepertinya Kibum lebih cocok untuknya. Siwonnie masih angin-anginan. Aku takut mereka tak akan bisa rukun nantinya,"desah Mommy.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan masa depan mereka. Tunggu sampai Yesung SMA. Saat itu dia pasti sudah lebih dewasa," hibur Mrs Cho sambil merangkul pundak kakak iparnya.

Siwon menatap hampa pada keduanya. Bahkan Mommynya lebih mendukung Kibum. Apa dia benar-benar telah kalah?

Tidak, ini semua belum dimulai. Sampai Yesung menolaknya dengan mulutnya sendiri, Siwon tidak akan menyerah. Jika memang harus menunggu, maka dia akan menunggu.

"Ne, Hyungie! Aku akan mampir ke rumah Umma. Tenang saja. Sampai jumpa," ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri telepon dari Sungmin.

Saat ini dia berada di kota tempat tinggal orangtuanya. Seperti janjinya dia masuk ke sekolah favorit yang lebih bagus dari sekolah Kibum dulu.

Dulu?

Ya dulu, karena Kibum dan Siwon telah lulus SMA dan tercatat sebagai mahasiswa semester pertama di Universitas ternama di kota besar itu.

"Seohyun'ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau pulang sendiri, ne?" pamit Kyuhyun pada Seohyun.

"Ck, bukannya memang selalu begitu? Oppa selalu meninggalkanku tiap kali Bunny hyungmu itu menghubungimu. Kau ini memang menyebalkan Oppa! Bahkan dulu kau menghilang tanpa pamit padaku!" sungut Seohyun.

"Dan kau masih saja tertipu pada rayuan namja menyebalkan ini kan? Belajarlah pada pengalamanmu, baby!" ucap Kyu tanpa dosa.

"Yak! Apa pantas oppa bicara begitu? Lagi pula, aku bukan lagi yeoja polos yang dulu sering oppa bohongi. Aku juga bisa menduakanmu, oppa!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Benarkah? Namja seperti apa dia, sampai bisa terjerat padamu? Apa masih ada makhluk langka itu? Sepolos apa dia?" cibirnya.

"Kami hanya berteman, Oppa. Meski aku menyukainya, tapi aku tak ingin buru-buru menyatakan cintaku. Dia terlalu baik untukku. Oppa juga pasti langsung jatuh cinta jika melihatnya."

"Benarkah? Ah, terserahlah, aku buru-buru. Bye!"

Sambil setengah berlari, Kyu meninggalkan Seohyun yang berdecak kesal. Paling tidak, yeoja itu sudah cukup hafal dengan sikap namja Cho itu. Jadi dia tak akan menangis seperti saat dulu Kyuhyun meninggalkannya di Festival. Untung saja dia bertemu namja baik yang akhirnya mengantarnya kembali ke stasiun kereta.

Lamunan Seohyun memudar saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Ne, Sungie Oppa? Tidak jadi datang? Wae? Acara keluarga? Oh, Ne...,"

Yesung menutup teleponnya. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat beberapa orang yeoja menghadangnya.

"Hei! Yeoja kecentilan! Kau yang bernama Kim Yesung?"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. Mulutnya terbuka hendak menjawab ucapan mereka, tapi yeoja itu keburu menyela.

"Jangan dekati Siwon Oppa, dia namjachingu kami!"

"Mwo?"

"Kami adalah anggota fansclub Siwon oppa. Tapi kami tak bisa mendekatinya karena kau selalu memonopolinya. Jadi jika kau masih ingin hidup tenang, jauhi Siwon oppa kami!" ancam mereka.

Mata Yesung mengerjap imut. Namja itu, padahal sudah masuk ke Senior High School, tapi kadar keimutannya tak juga berkurang.

"Mianhae, agashi, tapi aku tidak pernah memonopoli Siwonnie. Lagi pula, aku ini namja, jangan panggil aku yeoja. Arraseo?" ucap Yesung tegas, tapi tetap dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Mwoooo?!" teriak mereka bareng.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Yesung sembari membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan para gadis yang masih melongo menatapnya tak percaya.

Wajar saja mereka mengira Yesung itu yeoja. Karena kebiasaan Siwon yang menyebalkan itu yang selalu menjadikannya alasan untuk memutuskan kekasihnya saat dia mulai bosan, atau memamerkan foto Yesung yang sedang berdandan bak yeoja setelah kalah bertaruh main game dengannya, tiap kali menolak pernyataan cinta. Jadilah dia 'the most wanted' tiap kali ada yang patah hati karena ulah Siwon.

"Kim-Ye-Sung?" gumam Kyuhyun yang kebetulan melihat kejadian tadi. "Apa dia orangnya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

_**Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganku. Bagaimana kau bisa mengataiku plin-plan?!**_

Tiba-tiba Cho Kyuhyun ingat teriakan Yesung di telpon bertahun-tahun lalu saat dia mengatainya plin-plan karena tak juga bisa memilih antara Siwon dan Kibum.

_**Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku jika kita ketemu, karena aku pasti langsung mendepak namja evil sepertimu!**_

Juga teriakannya beberapa minggu lalu saat Kyuhyun bilang hanya namja pabbo yang akan menyukai namja seperti Yesung.

"Tapi, kenapa sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" gumamnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Yesung membuang nafas kesal melihat Siwon yang tengah asyik bermain game di teras depan rumah keluarga Cho. Enak saja dia santai-santai, sementara dia hampir diterkam oleh para penggemar namja itu.

"Kau sudah pulang Sungie?" tanya Mr Cho, saat melihat Yesung berdiri mematung di depan rumah mereka.

"Ne, appa," jawabnya lalu masuk ke pekarangan rumah.

"Bukannya kamu bilang ada janji?" tanya Mr. Cho lagi.

"Tidak jadi appa, Kibum Hyung bilang aku harus cepat pulang, jadi aku membatalkannya. Ada acara apa di rumah, appa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya perayaan karena perusahaan kami menang tender," ucap Mr. Cho seraya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang seolah tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Choi Siwon!" panggil Yesung kesal.

"Wae?"

"Berhentilah memanfaatkanku untuk menjadi alasanmu untuk memutuskan kekasihmu, dong! Aku bisa mati muda kalau terus mendapat ancaman setiap hari dari fansmu!" teriaknya.

"Bukan masalah besar kan? Aku hanya bilang yang sebenarnya kok, kalau aku sudah punya tunangan," jawab Siwon sembari mengakhiri permainannya.

"Calon tunangan Choi Siwon'ssi, karena aku belum memutuskan apapun," sahut Yesung yang hanya direspon Siwon dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Namja yang mereka bilang perfect itu baru saja berniat masuk ke rumah saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Siwonnie hyung!"

Siwon dan Yesung menoleh bersamaan.

"Kyu?" tebak Siwon sedikit ragu, mengingat sudah terlalu lama mereka tak bertemu.

"Ne, ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan telah kembali," ucap Kyuhyun PD.

Tak ada sahutan. Siwon benar-benar kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" yesung mengulang menyebut nama itu.

Kyuhyun mnoleh mendengarnya. "Ne, itu ak..," kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat wajah orang yang menebut namanya barusan.

Seorang namja manis, dengan pipi yang masih sedikit chubby. Bibir mungil yang imut. Mata sipit yang tampak pas menghiasi wajahya. Namja yang sama yang tadi dilihatnya di jalan.

"kau?" ucap mereka bareng saat menyadari bahwa ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dan di sinilah mereka selanjutnya. Bercengkrama di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv. Para orangtua sibuk menanyai Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang. Sementara si marga Choi tampak asyik smsan dengan namjachingu barunya. Lalu di sudut ruangan, Yesung tengah mengobrol asyik dengan Kibum di telepon. Kibum sedang di luar kota sekarang. Ada tugas kuliah yang mengharuskannya melakukan observasi ke luar kota.

Namja manis itu sama sekali tak menyadari, bawa sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang diam-diam sering mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Umma, Appa, Mom, Dad, aku ke atas dulu, ne," pamit Yesung.

"Ne, kamu mau mandi kan? Jangan lama-lama, habis ini kita makan bersama," pesan Umma Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau juga mandi Kyunnie, baumu asam sekali," ucap Mommy Siwon sambil pura-pura menutup hidungnya.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi. "Umma, aku tidak membawa baju ganti, aku pinjam baju Kibum hyung, ne?"

"Iya, ambil saja di kamarnya," jawab sang umma.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu berlalu menyusul Yesung ke lantai atas.

Meskipun jarang datang, tap Kyu ingat betul letak kamar Kibum. Karena dia pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

Dan namja berkulit pucat itu berniat langsung masuk ke kamar kakaknya untuk numpang mandi dan ganti baju, saat melihat pintu kamar sebelah terbuka. Namja tampan itu penasaran untuk masuk ke sana.

Dengan tanpa suara Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Yesung. Mengamati seluruh sudut dan isi kamar itu. dan hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah foto yang terpajang di dinding kamar. Foto Yesung yang sedang tertawa ditengah Siwon dan Kibum. Namja Kim itu tampak sangat manis di foto itu.

Di meja belajarnya juga terpajang banyak figura berisi foto-foto kemesraannya dengan Siwon maupun Kibum. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa sangat iri.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak mengambil salah satu foto itu, saat terdengar senandung merdu seseorang.

Kyuhyun menoleh, dan mendapati Yesung yang keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. So sexy. Dan Kyuhyun sedang berusaha untuk tak tergoda.

"Astaga!" teriak Yesung kaget saat mendapati makhluk asing di kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "hanya menyelidiki seperti apa namja diperebutkan oleh kakak dan sepupuku," jawabnya sambil berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Yesung.

"Wah, sepertinya kau melakukan tugas sebagai saudara dengan sangat baik, ya? Lalu bagaimana hasil yang kau dapatkan?" cibir Yesung sambil melempar handuk basahnya ke tempat tidurnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam pada adik 'calon' tunangannya itu.

Tap! Satu langkah panjang Kyuhyun mengantarnya sampai di depan Yesung, dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat sekali. Pakai banget.

Blush! Wajah Yesung memanas saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan jarak tak lebih dari 5 cm sampai terlihat kabur.

"Bisakah kau menjauh?" tanya Yesung sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya mengikuti Yesung.

"Kau membuatku tidak nyaman, Kyuhyun'ssi!" ucap Yesung sembari berpaling ke arah yang lain.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa tak nyaman?" tanya Kyu lagi, masih sambil mengikuti ke mana Yesung berpaling.

"Kyuhyun'ssi, ini sudah sangat pantas disebut tidak sopan, jadi menja..eummmphh...!"

Kalimat Yesung tak selesai terucap. Orang asing yang tidak sopan itu menambah daftar kelakuan tidak baiknya dengan membungkam mulut Yesung dengan bibirnya di pertemuan pertama ~atau kedua, atau ketiga? molla~ mereka.

Mata sipit Yesung membola tak sempurna. Bukan ciuman panas atau lumatan, hanya bibir Kyu yang menempel terlalu erat dibibirnya yang belum tersentuh oleh siapapun, tapi itu cukup membuatnya mendorong namja yang langsung masuk dalam daftar hitamnya hingga terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" teriaknya marah.

"Hanya sebuah salam perkenalan pada calon kakak iparku. Apa itu salah?"

"Kau!"

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi, sampai nanti," ucap Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan santainya pemuda itu keluar dari kamar Yesung. Meninggalkan Yesung yang jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" geramnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum di luar sana.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari kamar Yesung?" tanya Siwon yang berdiri di pintu kamar Kibum.

"Oh, hanya memberi salam saja," jawabnya sambil terus berjalan melewati Siwon yang tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oya, Hyungie, apa Kim Yesung masih memakai pasta gigi untuk anak-anak?" tanyanya sebelum masuk ke kamar Kibum.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil meraba bibirnya. Dahinya berkerut seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi bibirnya berasa strowberry. Apa mungkin aku salah?" ucapnya lalu masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Kibum.

Mata Siwon membulat sempurna. Dia cukup pintar untuk menangkap maksud ucapan iblis Cho itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan emosi.

Bahaya. Pemuda Cho itu lebih berbahaya dari kakaknya. Siwon merasa kecolongan. Kalah banyak langkah dari bocah bengal itu.

Dengan langkah panjang, Choi Siwon melangkah ke kamar Yesung. Dan mendapati namja manis itu masih terduduk di lantai sambil terus mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar.

Dugaannya benar. Iblis kecil itu telah merebut ciuman pertama Kim Yesung. Namja yang begitu dia cintai.

"Cho-Kyu-hyun!" geramnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal keras.

**Tbc**

**Chap 3 end...**

**Bersorak bareng KyuSung Shipper. Pundung bareng WonSung n KiSung Shipper.**

**Tengs buat:**

**R3diavolo89~cloudyeye~harpaariry~nin nina~iwsumpter~kim raein**

** ~ajib4ff~i'm the cutest sparkyu~ 24**

**dan yang nggak kesebut. Maaf jika salah nulis nama. Makhlum mata saya sudah nggak kuat melek lagi.**

**Makasih reviewnya di chap sebelumnya. Dukung saya dengan ketik... eh, ditunggu terus dukungannya. Makasih, xie xie, matur nuwun, nggih...**

**See ya in the next chap****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AND I LOVE YOU**

PAIRING : KIM YESUNG

CHO KYUHYUN

CHOI SIWON

CHO (KIM) KIBUM

De el el

RATE : ?

ALUR : Loncat-loncat.

DISCLAIMER : mereka adalah mereka.

_Annyeonghaseyo... ada yang kangen ma akyu...? hehe... seperti biasa, maaf sebelumnya kalau ada salah-salah kata, atau salah penulisan. Maklum masih amatir dalam dunia per-epepan. Tapi semoga ceritanya gak ngecewain ya..._

**Happy reading...**

**...**

_**Dengan langkah panjang, Choi Siwon melangkah ke kamar Yesung. Dan mendapati namja manis itu masih terduduk di lantai sambil terus mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar.**_

_**Dugaannya benar. Iblis kecil itu telah merebut ciuman pertama Kim Yesung. Namja yang begitu dia cintai.**_

"_**Cho-Kyu-hyun!" geramnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal keras.**_

Chap 4

Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasa sebuah benda berat menindihnya. Perlahan onixnya terbuka, dan langsung membola saat mendapati seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Huaaa...!" pekik Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh itu dan melompat keluar dari kamarnya.

Kibum yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumah langsung menjatuhkan ranselnya dan berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju asal suara. Disusul kedua orangtuanya di belakangnya.

"Yesungie, ada apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Bummie Hyung!" teriak Yesung sambil menghambur ke pelukan Kibum.

"Sungie, ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya sang Umma.

"I-itu..., ada setan di kamarku!" ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk ke kamarnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Setan?" ulang sang Appa sambil melongok melihat ke dalam kamar Yesung.

"Apaan, sih teriak-teriak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengucek matanya yng masih ngantuk.

"Ini setannya?" tanya Mr Cho.

"Kyunnie?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun terbangun sepenuhnya saat mendengar suara kakaknya. "Hyung! Bogoshippeo!" ucapnya sembari memeluk Kibum, yang tentu saja Yesung ikut terpeluk olehnya. Mengingat posisi Yesung yang tengah memeluk Kibum.

"Uwaaa! Hyungie, lepaskan dia dariku!" teriak Yesung.

"Kyu!" Mr. Cho menarik Kyuhyun, melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum dan Yesung.

"Appa!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Yesung, Kyu?" tanya Umma.

"Umma, dia tadi tidur di ranjangku dan seenaknya saja nempel-nempel padaku!" lapor Yesung sambil melepaskan Kibum dan ganti memeluk Umma'nya.

"Kyu?!" geram ketiga dewasa yang ada di sana sambil menatap Kyu tajam.

"Itu..., bukan begitu Umma, Appa, Hyung! Semalam aku sangat ngantuk, jadi aku salah masuk kamar. Itu nggak sengaja. Percayalah...," mohon Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang Appa tak percaya.

"Ne, Appa. Aku tidak mungkin macam-macam pada calon kakak iparku kan?" bohongnya.

"Dia bohong Umma! Dia pasti sengaja. Kemarin saja dia...," Yesung tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Nggak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau kemarin Kyuhyun menciumnya.

"Kemarin apa Sungie?"

"Anni, aku...,"

"Sudahlah, mungkin Kyu memang salah masuk kamar. Bukankah dia belum pernah menginap di sini," ucap Kibum.

"Tapi...,"

"Sungie, lebih baik kamu mandi. Kau kan harus ke sekolah," nasehat Umma.

"Ne, Umma," jawab Yesung pasrah seraya melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Masih sempat ia melihat seringaian di bibir Kyuhyun saat Yesung melewatinya.

"Jadi, kau tidak pulang Kyu? Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Yak! Hyung, apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Kenapa baru bertemu sudah mengusirku?" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian mandi dulu, yang lain kita bahas nanti!" kata Appa sambil meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Umma.

"Hyung, kita mandi bersama, ne?"

"Shireo! Mandi saja duluan!"

"Jadi Hyung lebih suka aku mandi bersama Kim Yesung?" ancam Kyu.

"Mwo? Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau mati, eoh?" bentak Kibum.

Kyuhyun tertawa tergelak. "Bercanda Hyung. Aku mandi duluan, ya," ucapnya kemudian, seraya masuk ke kamar Kibum. Kamar Kyuhyun belum di bereskan karena dia tidak memberikan kabar dulu kalau mau pulang dan menginap. Jadi dia mesti tidur di kamar Kibum.

...000...

"Jadi Kyuhyun masih di rumah?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum. Mereka sedang di kantin kampus sekarang.

"Dia bilang bolos sehari nggak akan membuatnya ketinggalan pelajaran," jawab Kibum sembari menyesap minumannya.

"Tapi sehari dia di sini dia bisa membuat umurku berkurang setahun, tau!" sahut Siwon hiperbola.

Kibum menatap Siwon heran. "Waeyo? Biasanya dia yang alergi padamu. Kenapa sekarang terbalik?" tanyanya.

"Kyuhyun tertarik pada Yesung," jawab Siwon dengan muka ditekuk.

"Mwo? Itu tidak mungkin. Dia hanya menyukai Lee Sungmin. Kau lihat saja berapa lama mereka pacaran. Bahkan sesering apapun Kyuhyun berpaling, dia tetap kembali padanya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin menyukai Yesungie," ucap Kibum.

"Aku tidak bilang Kyuhyun suka pada Yesungie. Aku mengatakan dia tertarik padanya. TERTARIK, Cho Kibum. Dan itu lebih mengerikan daripada MENYUKAI," ucap Siwon penuh penekanan.

Kibum terhenyak. Dia bukan tidak tahu seperti apa sifat Kyuhyun. Meskipun tak pernah bertemu, tap mereka sering saling telepon. Kyu sering bercerita, pamer pada Siwon, kalau dia bisa merebut hati seseorang dengan mudah, jika dia tertarik padanya. Dan kata TERTARIK bagi Kyuhyun adalah makna lain dari kata suka dalam konteks sementara alias tidak selamanya akan menyukainya.

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan hal itu, hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Itu...," Siwon tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Bingung mau cerita atau tidak tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi kemarin. Karena dia tak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa Kyu telah mencium Yesung mereka. Itu baru sebatas dugaannya. Dan Siwon tak ingin Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertengkar karena hal yang belum sepenuhnya dia yakini.

"Apa, hyung?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Tanyakan pada Yesungie saja," kata Siwon kemudian, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sepupunya.

-000—

Yesung mengetuk pintu ruang guru musiknya. Lalu melangkah masuk saat mendengar seruan dari dalam ruangan. Park Seonsaengnim telah menunggunya bersama Seohyun.

"Oppa!" panggil Seohyun sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Seonsaengnim memanggil saya? Ada apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan pada kalian berdua," kata guru mereka.

Yesung sedikit mengangguk lalu duduk di depan Seohyun.

"Kalian tahu kan tiap tahun, akan ada siswa sekolah ini yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk sekolah musik di Amerika selama dua tahun?"

"Ne," jawab keduanya kompak.

"Dan kalian mendapatkan kesempatan itu. jika kalian setuju, maka bulan depan kalian akan berangkat ke amerika. Bagaimana?"

"Jinjja?! Saya mau sekali, itu memang cita-cita kami, ya kan Oppa?" seru Seohyun.

"Benar, tapi..., kami kan siswa tahun ke-2, kenapa kami yang terpilih?"

"Itu karena kalian memang yang terbaik. Tidak ada alasan lain selain hal itu. jadi bagaimana?"

"Oppa, ayo kita pergi. Bukankah Oppa ingin jadi penyanyi yang tak hanya bisa menyanyi? Tapi seseorang yang bisa membuat lagu yang dia nyanyikan menjadi lebih bernyawa? Jadi ayo kita pergi!" ucap Seo.

Yesung berpikir sejenak. Apa yang Seohyun katakan memang benar. Tapi dia tidak ingin pergi sejauh itu. dia tidak ingin jauh dari Kibum dan Siwon, juga keluarganya. Ini terlalu sulit untuknya.

"Bagaimana, Yesung'ssi?"

"Saya..., boleh saya memikirkannya dulu? Saya belum bisa memutuskan hal ini," ucap Yesung.

Park Seonsaengnim tampak sedikit kecewa. "Baiklah. Pikirkan saja dulu. Tapi bapak perlu jawaban secepatnya untuk mengurus semua administrasinya."

"Baik, pak," jawab Yesung.

"Kalu begitu kalian boleh pergi."

"Ne," jawab Yesung dan Seohyun bareng, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oppa, kenapa Oppa menolah kesempatan baik ini?" tanya Seo setelah keduanya sampai di luar.

"Aku hanya belum siap meninggalkan orang-orang yang aku sayangi, Seohyun'ah. Aku...,"

"Ini kesempatan, Oppa. Di sana Oppa akan tau, saat oppa jauh dari mereka, siapa orang yang paling oppa rindukan. Dan saat kembali nanti, Oppa telah bisa memutuskan siapa yang akan oppa pilih. Siwon oppa, atau Kibum oppa. Keujji?" usul Seohyun.

Yesung tak menyahut. Memikirkan semua yang yeoja itu katakan. Mungkin saja itu benar, tapi...

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Ayo kita ambil tas kita, lalu kita pulang. Oppa punya satu hutang kencan denganku kan?" ucap Seo sambil menarik Yesung kembali ke kelas mereka.

...

Seohyun terpaku di samping Yesung saat melihat sesosok manusia yang tengah dikerubuti yeoja dan namja berstatus uke di depan gerbang sekolah. Itu Kyuhyun'nya. Sedang apa namja itu di sini? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah kembali?

"Hai, Yesungie!" panggil Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung.

"Dia...!" geram Yesung.

"Oppa kenal dengannya?" tanya Seo yang terkejut saat mendengar Kyu memanggil Yesung dan bukan dirinya.

"eh, apa? Oh, dia adik Kibummie hyung," jawab Yesung.

"Yesungie, kenapa tak menjawab sapaanku?" tanya Kyu yang telah berada di depan mereka.

"Panggil aku Hyung, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi. Aku empat bulan lebih tua darimu. Dan kita sama sekali tidak akrab," ucap Yesung ketus.

"Benarkah. Tapi pasti kita akan akrabkan?" sahut Kyu seraya menoleh. "Seo?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya oppa sudah tidak di sini?" tanya Seo sadis.

"Ah, aku punya sedikit alasan untuk itu. Ya kan YESUNGIE HYUNG?" tanya Kyu dengan senyum evilnya pada Yesung.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu urusanmu Cho," ucap Yesung. "Seohyun'ah, sepertinya aku masih ada urusan. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa membayar hutangku padamu," pamit Yesung.

"Gwenchana, Oppa. Aku tau kok." Jawab Seo.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai besok," ucap Yesung kemudian meninggalkan Kyu dan Seo.

"Hei, Yesungie, kenapa malah pergi! Aku kan datang menjemputmu!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, sekarang oppa adalah sainganku?" tanya Seohyun ketus.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Eoh? Jadi dia namja yang kau suka?" dan malah balik bertanya.

"Ne, dan seperti yang aku katakan. Oppa juga 'akan' menyukainya kan? Tapi jangan coba-coba mendekatinya jika hanya untuk main-main. Kalau tidak oppa akan berhadapan denganku!"

"Yak! Seohyun! Aku ini masih namjachingumu!" protes Kyu.

"Anni! Aku mengundurkan diri!" jawab Seo seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Apa-apan dia itu?!" Kyuhyun berdecih kesal, lalu mulai berpikir. "Main-main?" gumamnya.

Dia sadar. Dia memang suka bermain. Tapi kali ini, apa dia juga sedang bermain? Tapi permainan kali ini sangat beresiko kan? Musuhnya adalah semua anggota keluarganya. Jika mereka sampai tahu, pasti Kyuhyun akan dicicang habis. Tapi..., kenapa rasanya dia tetap ingin melakukannya mesti resikonya sangat mengerikan?

"Trrt...!" ponsel di saku Kyuhyun bergetar. Dari Bunny Hyung'nya. Dan entah kenapa kali ini dia malas mengangkatnya.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Kyunnie, apa kau belum kembali ke asrama? Wali kelasmu menelpon hari ini," tanya Sungmin. Perhatian namja itu memang selayaknya Hyung yang baik padanya.

"Ne, aku masih di rumah appa. Sore nanti aku akan kembali," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo. Tapi, kenapa suaramua terdengar tak bersemangat?"

"Itu..., mungkin karena aku merindukanmu, hyungie,"

"Dasar! Ya sudah, cepat kembali!"

Lee Sungmin menutup teleponnya.

Kyuhyun menatap layar Hpnya. Sungmin itu sangat perhatian padanya. Dari kecil perhatiannya masih sama. Itulah kenapa Kyuhyun menyukainya. Tapi, sekian lama mereka bersama, baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasa perhatian Sungmin itu, hampir sama seperti perhatian Kibum padanya. Bahkan sejak pertama pacaran, Sungmin tidak pernah mau Kyuhyun cium kecuali di pipi atau dahinya. Dan baru sekarang Kyu menyadari keanehan itu. Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun suka menduakannya?

oOOOo

Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Yesung yang sedang berdebat dengan Siwon di depan rumah orangtuanya. Tak jauh dari mereka Kibum hanya tertawa sambil sesekali memarahi Siwon karena Yesung yang merajuk padanya.

"Umma, apa mereka akan selalu begitu?" tanyanya pada sang Umma sambil mencangklong tasnya. Dia memang tengah bersiap untuk kembali ke asrama.

"Kenapa?"

"Anni. Hanya saja, aku terpikir, kalau yesungie memilih salah satu, bukannya yang lain akan terluka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Umma menoleh pada Yesung. "Ne, itu benar. Tapi kedua Hyungmu tahu resiko itu, dan mereka tetap ingin menjalaninya."

Kyu menoleh pada Ummanya. "Umma, bagaimana kalau aku ikut memperebutkan hati Yesung? Aku kan cucu Harabeoji juga?" usulnya.

"Lalu mau kau kemanakan Sungminmu, eoh? Sudah sana pergi. Nanti ketinggalan kereta, lho!"

"Ne...," jawab Kyuhyun malas, lalu keluar dari rumah. "Hyung, antar aku ke stasiun, dong!" pintanya pada Kibum.

"Ah, tunggu aku ambil kunci sepedaku dulu, ne!" jawab Kibum seraya masuk ke rumah.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Kibum kepada Siwon dan Yesung.

"Wonnie Hyung, aku pergi. Jangan merindukanku, karena aku akan segera kembali. Nanti kita lanjutkan persaingan kita, ne?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Ne! Terserah padamu!" jawab Siwon ketus.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. Lalu menoleh pada Yesung.

"Sungie Hyung! Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!" ucapnya seraya melompat memeluk Yesung.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Yesung kaget.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Siwon sambil menarik Kyuhyun menjauh. "Jangan curi-curi kesempatan!"

"Apa sih, Hyung!" protes Kyu.

"Ayo, Kyunnie!" Kibum keluar dari garasi dengan motor sportnya.

"Ne, hyung. Wonnie Hyung, annyeong!" ucap Kyu sambil memeluk Siwon.

"Aish..!" Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie hyung, annyeong!" ucap Kyu seraya bersiap memeluk Yesung tapi Siwon menghalanginya dengan tangannya.

"Umma aku berangkat...!" teriak Kyu sambil menoleh ke pintu rumah, membuat Siwon dan Kibum ikut menoleh. Dan...

Chuu...

Dalam sepersekian detik, kyuhyun berhasil mengelabuhi kedua Hyungnya dan kembali mengecup bibir Yesung, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Ya, tentu saja selain Yesung yang sudah membeku di tempat.

"Ayo, hyung!" ucapnya kemudian pada Kibum, secepatnya memintanya pergi sebelum otak LoLa Yesung bekerja dan memarahinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Dan teriakan itu terdengar menggema saat motor Kibum telah jauh melaju. Namja itu masih sempat mendengarnya, dan tertawa puas karenanya.

...

Kibum menghentikan motornya di tengah jalan saat merasa ponselnya bergetar. Jalanan yang dia lalui biasanya sepi pada jam segini, jadi dengan santai pemuda itu mengangkat teleponnya tanpa meminggirkan motornya.

"Ne, Kyu? Waeyo? Kau belum masuk ke kereta?" tanya Kibum menjawab panggilan dari adiknya.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung." Jawab Kyu.

"Lalu kau mau bicara apa? Kenapa tidak tadi waktu aku di sana?"

"Tadi aku lupa, hyung. Mianhae."

"Gwenchana. Ada apa?" tanya Kibum sabar.

"Hyungie..."

"Ne?"

"Aku menyukai Kim Yesung."

"Mwo?!"

"Saat kembali nanti aku akan merebutnya dari kalian," suara Kyu dari seberang.

"K-kyu? Kau!"

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau kami pernah berciuman, hyung? Dan aku mulai merindukan itu," ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang membuat Kibum sesak nafas.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Neo!"

"Ah, keretaku akan berangkat. Bye, Hyung!"

Tut...tut...tut...!

Nada putus terdengar dari ponsel Kibum. Pemuda itu masih tak mampu bergerak. Semua panca inderanya seolah terasa tak berfungsi. Semua terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Hai, minggirlah tuan! Rem mobil kami blong!' teriak seseorang padanya, tapi Kibum tak mendengarnya.

"Tuan...! Oh, Shit!"

"Tiiiiiiinnnnn...! Bruaaaakkkk!"

"Aaaarrggghhh!"

**Tbc**

_**Chap 4 end**_

_**Maaf baru update, lagi banyak kerjaan. Semoga masih sabar nunggu, ne.**_

_**Hehe..., ketahuan ya authornya lebih condong ke couple mana?**_

_**Tapi masih banyak kemungkinan kok.**_

_**Tengs buat yang review dari part awal sampai part 3**_

_**Ajib4ff—dyana kim—jy—cloudsparkyuye— 9—vanny—ermaclouds**_

_** —radiavolo89—mukhaclouds—cloudy—spark ju clouds—mitha3424**_

_**I'm the cutest sparkyu— —kim raein— 24—cloud246**_

_**Iwsumpter—rina afrida— —liekyusung—niira—sparkqclouds—cloudybear**_

_**Dewicloudsddangko—sasaclouds—cloudyeye—harpaairiry—ysismine—raniwook of randah**_

_**Ditunggu review selanjutnya.**_

_**-Bow-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AND I LOVE YOU**

PAIRING : KIM YESUNG

CHO KYUHYUN

CHOI SIWON

CHO (KIM) KIBUM

De el el

RATE : ?

ALUR : Loncat-loncat.

DISCLAIMER : mereka adalah mereka.

_Halo..., maaf terlambat datang. Lagi banyak kerjaan, hehe... Dan buat yang review, maaf kalo g sempet di bales. *authornya pikunnya gak ketulungan*. Hehe... pokoknya saya datang bawa chap baru. Selamat menikmati._

**Happy Reading...**

**...**

"**Hai, minggirlah tuan! Rem mobil kami blong!' teriak seseorang padanya, tapi Kibum tak mendengarnya.**

"**Tuan...! Oh, Shit!"**

"**Tiiiiiiinnnnn...! Bruaaaakkkk!"**

"**Aaaarrggghhh!"**

**Chap 5**

Yesung berlari memasuki rumahsakit mendahului Siwon dan yang lain. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan Kibum. Yesung benar-benar takut kehilangan namja itu.

"Kibummie Hyung...!" panggil yesung yang langsung memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat.

"Ye-sungie..., sesak! Kau mau membunuhku, eoh?"

"Mian..., aku hanya terlalu cemas. Hyung tidak akan tahu perasaanku saat polisi menelepon bahwa hyung kecelakaan. Rasanya seperti mau mati!" ucap Yesung di sela-sela tangisannya.

Kibum terhenyak. Yesung yang di hadapannya ini, terlihat benar-benar mencemaskannya. Bolehkah dia punya harapan lebih? Tapi..., apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun padanya? Apa itu juga hanya main-main?

"Sungie...," ucap Kibum yang masih dipeluk oleh Yesung.

"Hmm...,"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Bisakah kau menjawabnya jujur?" ucap Kibum sembari membelai rambut Yesung.

"Ne," jawab Yesung cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. "A-apa? Ke-kenapa hyung menanyakannya?" tanya Yesung gugup.

"Katakan saja. Apa benar Kyuhyun telah... menciummu?" tanya Kibum ragu.

Siwon mundur selangkah, tak jadi masuk ke ruang periksa. Untung saja orangtua mereka mampir dulu ke ruangan dokter yang tadi memeriksa Kibum. Jadi mereka tidak akan mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab? Kau tidak mau bilang karena memikirkan perasaanku, atau karena kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Di luar sana Siwon juga menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku..., aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang bahkan belum lama ku kenal. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar," ucap Yesung sambil menunduk. Tangannya terus meremas ujung bajunya.

Kibum menarik nafas lega. Yesungnya masih belum berubah. Dia tidak mungkin secepat itu dekat dengan seseorang sampai sejauh itu, mengingat dulu dia dan Siwon perlu waktu lama untuk dekat dengannya. Jadi mungkin Kyuhyun hanya berbohong.

"Apa hyung marah? Aku bersumpah, hyungie, orang itu yang tiba-tiba...," Yesung tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia yakin Kibum tahu. "Aku membencinya," ucap Yesung kemudian.

Cho Kibum tersenyum melihat Yesung yang terus saja menunduk di depannya. Terlihat wajahnya memerah. Entah, karena takut, marah atau malu. Yang Kibum yakini adalah, Yesung tidak mungkin 'mengkhianati' mereka.

"Jadi, apa kau mencemaskanku?" tanya Kibum kemudian.

"Tentu saja!"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Ne!" jawab Yesung tanpa berpikir.

"Antara aku dan Siwon hyung, siapa yang lebih kau sukai?"

Yesung terdiam. "Itu..., aku menyukai Ki-"

"Jangan curang Kibummie! Saat ini kau sedang sakit. Di kepalanya hanya ada kau saja. Jadi pasti Yesungie akan bilang kalau dia menyukaimu. Itu tidak adil untukku kan?" potong Siwon yang berdiri di pintu ruang periksa.

"Wo-wonnie?" ucap Yesung kaget. Sedangkan Kibum hanya menoleh menatapnya.

"Sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang!" ucap Siwon lagi.

"Eh? Pulang?" ucap Yesung heran sambil menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau menginap di sini?" sahut Siwon.

"Apa? Tapi Kibummie Hyung kan sedang..."

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Baby. Dia sama sekali tidak terluka. Kau tidak lihat, betapa dia baik-baik saja? Jadi berhentilah menangisinya!" ucap Siwon sedikit kesal.

"A-apa?" ucap Yesung sembari menatap Kibum tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sungie. Tanganku hanya sedikit memar karena tertimpa badan sepedaku yang ambruk, karena terlalu kaget," ucap Kibum sambil membelai pipi chubby Yesung.

"Mwo!" teriak Yesung tak percaya.

Dia begitu mencemaskannya. Begitu ketakutan, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kibum. Tapi ternyata dia 'hanya' tertimpa badan sepeda? Hanya memar kecil saja? Keterlaluan!

"Ah! Menyebalkan! Kau hampir membuat jantungku berhenti, hanya karena luka kecil, hyung!" kesalnya. Pipinya menggembung. Dan bibirnya berpout memasang ekspresi marahnya yang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

Chuu...

Mata Yesung dan Siwon terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Kibum mencium pipi Yesung.

"H-hyung!" sentak Yesung.

"Itu permintaan maaf karena membuatmu cemas," ucap Kibum sambil meleletkan lidahnya pada Siwon.

"Yak! Kibummie! Kau ini benar-benar...! Dasar Cho bersaudara! Lagi-lagi kau menciumnya di Rumahsakit ini!" gerutu Siwon kesal.

Kibum dan Yesung saling pandang. Mereka baru ingat, saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Kibum juga mencium pipi Yesung. Di rumahsakit yang sama. Tempat yang sama sekali nggak romantis.

"Bummie!" suara Nyonya Cho mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Umma?" ucap Kibum seraya turun dari ranjang tempatnya diperiksa tadi.

"Kau ini! Kenapa melamun di jalanan! Bagian mana yang sakit? Tidak parah kan?" tanya ibunya dengan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Umma. Tapi..., bagaimana dengan pengendara mobil tadi?" tanya Kibum.

Wajah Ummanya mendadak berubah sayu. Sepertinya hal buruk tengah terjadi.

"Umma?"

"Me-mereka..., sopirnya adalah kepala keluarga mereka. Dia meninggal. Sementara putranya yang duduk di sebelahnya masih belum sadar. Appamu sedang melihat keadaannya bersama orangtua Siwon," ucap ummanya yang membuat wajah Kibum memucat.

...xXx...

Kibum menatap wajah namja yang terbaring di depannya dengan rasa bersalahnya. Karena kecerobohannya, dia telah mengakibatkan oranglain celaka. Bahkan appa dari pemuda itu meninggal karenanya. Dan dokter bilang, ada kemungkinan pemuda ini akan mengalami kebutaan karena benturan keras yang melukai syaraf matanya.

Namanya Kim Jongwoon, dia baru saja datang dari Jepang pagi ini. Orangtuanya bercerai sejak kecil. Ayahnya tinggal di Korea, sedangkan Ummanya tinggal di Jepang. Ini adalah kali pertamanya pulang ke Korea untuk menemui appanya setelah perceraian kedua orangtuanya. Mereka baru pulang dari jalan-jalan saat kecelakaan itu akhirnya mengakhiri semuanya. Dan semua karena menghindari Kibum yang melamun di jalanan sampai tak mendengar teriakan mereka.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang," bisik Yesung.

"Pulanglah Sungie, aku akan menungguinya sampai ibunya datang."

"Tapi...,"

"Dia seperti ini karena aku, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kau pulanglah dengan umma dan Siwon hyung." Ucap Kibum yang bahkan tak menoleh pada Yesung di sebelahnya.

Yesung tak menjawab. Hanya berbalik meninggalkan Kibum. Dia tahu, namja tampan itu pasti sangat merasa bersalah.

Siwon mengintip ke dalam ruangan dari celah pintu yang terbuka saat Yesung keluar. Terlihat Kibum yang duduk terdiam di samping namja asing yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Kibum hyung menyuruh kita pulang," ucap Yesung lirih, tanpa menatap siapapun yang ia ajak bicara.

Umma Kibum merangkul pundak Yesung. Memintanya jangan terlalu mencemaskan Kibum. Sementara Siwon masih tak bersuara.

Appa Kibum dan Daddynya telah kembali ke kantor. Sementara Mommynya juga pulang duluan. Mereka hanya bertiga sekarang.

"Ayo pulang, baby. Besok kita kembali," ucap Siwon.

Yesung tak menjawab. Hanya mengikuti keduanya berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu. Ia bahkan tak mempermasalahkan sejak kapan Siwon memanggilnya Baby. Semua tak penting baginya. Yesung sedang merasa cemas. Dan entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

-o0o-

Sungmin bahkan belum selesai menelpon saat Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Namja manis itu menatapnya heran. Tak biasanya wajahnya ditekuk seperti itu. Sejak datang kemarin namja itu memang terlihat aneh.

"Hyung...!" panggil Kyu manja.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menutup teleponnya.

"Dadaku sesak dan kepalaku sakit, hyungie...!" ucapnya dengan wajah kusut.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyu. "Wookie, kita bicara lagi nanti, ne," ucapnya pada lawan bicaranya di telpon sebelum menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya namja yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba dada dan kepalaku seakan mau pecah."

"Apa sudah ke dokter? Mau aku antar? Yak! Kenapa bisa sakit, eoh?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Aku tidak butuh dokter, hyungie. Aku sakit karena seseorang. Tiap kali mengingatnya dadaku berdebar lebih cepat dan di kepalaku muncul semua hal tentangnya. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Apa kau sedang pamer kalau kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Sungmin. Hilang sudah rasa khawatirnya tadi.

"Jatuh cinta? Mana mungkin, Hyung! Aku hanya sedikit... tertarik padanya. Bukannya jatuh cinta. Lagi pula aku sudah punya kamu kan, hyung?"

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku merasa kau jatuh cinta padanya? Karena ini pertama kalinya kau bercerita seperti itu padaku. Ini pertama kalinya kau bicara bahwa kau menyukai oranglain di belakangku."

"A-apa...," Kyuhyun tergagap mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Sejak kapan hyung..."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau sering membuat kekacauan. Merebut kekasih orang, menggoda para namja dan yeoja, tapi tidak memacarinya begitu mereka menyukaimu! Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" omel Sungmin.

"Ja-jadi Hyung tahu? Kenapa Hyungie diam saja? Seharusnya Hyungie mencegahku kan? Apa Minnie Hyung tidak cemburu padaku? Aku kan namjachingumu, hyung?"

"Yak! Kau yang selingkuh, kenapa kau juga yang marah?" bentak Sungmin. "Lagi pula, aku tidak pernah menganggap kau kekasihku. Kau itu hanya anak kecil yang sangat mengganggu. Gara-gara kau, aku dan Wookkie kehilangan banyak moment bersama!"

"Apa? Jadi selama ini Hyung dan Wookie Hyung menduakanku ya?" tuduh Kyu.

"Justru kau itu pengganggunya! Apa kau tau, aku dan Wookie sudah pacaran sejak kami TK dulu? Dan kau malah terus menempeliku. Untung saja babyku sangat baik dan bukan tipe pencemburu!" gerutu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melongo. Sungmin pacaran dengan Wookkie? Namja yang tinggal di samping rumah mereka. dan dia tak menyadarinya sama sekali? Jadi siapa yang membodohi siapa selama ini?

"Jadi Cho Kyuhyun! Jika kau ingin putus dari hubungan yang sebenarnya hanya kau yang menganggapnya ada ini, cepat katakan dan enyah dari hadapanku!" ucap Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget bukan main.

"Cih! Lee Sungmin! Aku juga pasti akan pergi, jadi jangan mengusirku! Dasar pengkhianat!" marah Kyu balik.

Keduanya saling melempar deathglare sampai-sampai percikan api keluar di sekitar mereka. *lebay*

"Ah..., aku patah hati!" canda Sungmin akhirnya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Jangan cemas Hyung, dia lebih manis darimu, jadi aku tidak akan merasa bosan,"

"Cih, mana ada yang lebih manis dariku?!" ucap Sungmin narsis sambil memukul pundak Kyuhyun. "Jadi, siapa dia?" tanyanya lagi seraya melepas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun nyengir mendengarnya. "Hehe..., dia..., calon tunangan hyungku," ucapnya innocent.

"Mwo!" pekik Sungmin yang disusul jitakan keras di kepala Kyuhyun.

-696969-

Yesung menatap punggung Kibum dengan sayu. Sudah hari ke-3 dan namja yang bermarga sama dengannya itu tak juga membuka matanya. Dan sudah selama itu juga Kibum menjaganya. Kibum seolah melupakannya. Lupa kalau Yesung ada untuknya. Dunia Kibum beralih pada namja bernama Kim Jongwoon itu. dan Yesung merasa tidak menyukainya.

"Kibum'ssi, kau pulanglah. Temanmu menunggumu dari tadi. Kasihan dia," ucap Umma Jongwoon.

Kibum menoleh pada Yesung. Namja manis itu tampak setengah mengantuk.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum seraya berdiri dari kursinya. "Ahjumma, aku akan mengantar Yesungie pulang dulu, nanti aku akan kembali. Ahjumma mau aku bawakan makanan apa?"

"Tidak perlu. Ahjumma sudah makan. Kau pulang dan istirahatlah. Tidak perlu kembali hari ini. Sudah terlalu malam," jawab wanita itu.

"Ne, Ahjumma," jawab Kibum sembari melangkah mendekati Yesung.

"Sungie, ayo kita pulang," bisiknya pada Yesung.

Namja mungil itu tersentak. "Hyungie?"

"Ayo kita pulang," ucap Kibum lagi, mengulang ucapannya tadi.

Yesung mengangguk seraya berdiri.

"Ahjumma, kami pulang dulu, ne. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa menelponku," pamit Kibum. Umma Jongwoon hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum menjawabnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kibum tak banyak bicara. Sifatnya yang pada dasarnya jarang omong, jadi semakin terlihat pendiam. Tentu saja itu semakin membuat Yesung kesal.

Sudah terlalu larut. Bus yang mereka tumpangi telah sepi penumpang. Karena itu Yesung memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk ke pojok belakang, meninggalkan Kibum yang masih setia dalam dunianya sendiri. Dan saat menyadari Yesungnya hilang, Kibum tampak kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sungie? Kenapa pindah ke belakang?" tanya Kibum sembari menyusul duduk di samping Yesung.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Pura-pura asyik menatap ke luar jendela kaca bus. Pemandang kota di malam hari yang jarang Yesung nikmati.

"Sungie..., apa kau sedang kesal? Apa yang membuatmu kesal. Hmm?" tanya Kibum sabar sambil menatap wajah Yesung yang tampak muram.

Yesung menoleh sebentar, tanpa berniat menjawab ucapan Kibum. Lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yesungie...," panggil Kibum.

"Aku, sepertinya akan memilih Siwonnie saja sebagai tunanganku," ucap Yesung tanpa menoleh.

Kibum tersentak. "A-apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Apa hyung keberatan?" tanya Yesung dingin.

"Anni, jika kau katakan alasannya," ucap Kibum mencoba menahan perasaan cemburunya. "Apa kau lebih menyukai Siwonnie hyung daripada aku?" tanyanya.

"Anni! Justru Kibummie Hyung yang akhir-akhir ini mengacuhkanku! Apa namja bernama Kim Jongwoon itu lebih penting dariku? Kibummie hyung yang lebih menyukainya dariku kan? Jadi aku akan memilih Wonnie saja."

Sesaat Kibum terdiam, mencerna ucapan Yesung. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum. "Apa kau sedang cemburu?" tanya Kibum setengah menggoda.

Yesung menoleh cepat. "Cemburu? Tidak, aku tidak begitu! Aku hanya sudah memutuskan saja kok!" elak Yesung. Pipinya mulai memerah karena ucapan Kibum tadi.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau benci sifat Playboy Siwon hyung?"

"Manusia kan bisa berubah! Hyung saja sekarang mulai berubah, kok!" sewot Yesung yang menambah kadar keimutannya.

Kibum tersenyum. "Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung. Membuat namja itu semakin tersipu.

"Te-tentu saja! Lagi pula Siwonnie lebih tampan dari Hy- eummpphh...!"

Kalimat Yesung terhenti seketika saat Kibum membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Sesaat ia tampak terkejut, namun detik berikutnya ia mulai memejamkan matanya menerima ciuman dari Kibum. Tidak lama, karena Kibum berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin terlalu jauh bertindak, di saat Yesung belum menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Jangan mengatakan namja lain tampan di depanku. Meski dia saudaraku. Itu membuatku kesal! Mengerti?" ucap Kibum tegas seraya menatap jauh ke dalam mata Yesung.

Namja manis itu mengangguk, tanpa mengerti ucapan Kibum. Karena dia masih terlena dengan perlakuan Kibum barusan. Atau juga dia terlalu kaget karena ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Dan sepertinya Kibum menyadarinya.

"Yang tadi itu hukuman karena kau mencoba membuatku cemburu. Jika sekali lagi kau membuatku kesal, aku akan memakanmu!" ancam Kibum yang membuat Yesung berjengkit.

"Hyung!" protes Yesung.

"Jadi, apa kau masih mau memilih Siwonnie hyung?"

Yesung menunduk malu, lalu menggeleng pelan. Membuat namja tampan di sampingnya semakin merasa gemas melihatnya.

Kibum mengacak surai Yesung, lalu merangkul namja itu. Meskipun tidak mengatakannya, tapi Kibum yakin, bahwa sebenarnya Yesung menyukainya. Dia yakin, Yesung akan memilihnya. Hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi, dan Kibum yakin Yesung akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

oOo0oOo

Kibum berlari masuk ke ruang tempat Kim Jongwoon dirawat. Tadi Umma dari namja itu menelpon dan mengabarkan bahwa putranya telah siuman. Jadi secepatnya namja Cho itu datangke Rumahsakit, tanpa peduli dia masih memiliki dua mata kuliah siang ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat Umma? Kenapa semua gelap! Aku ingin melihat Umma!" teriak namja itu histeris. Sementara sang Umma tak sanggup menenangkannya.

"Jongwoon'ssi, anda tenang saja, ini bukan kebutaan permanen. Hanya saja memang butuh waktu untuk membuat syaraf penglihatan anda bisa kembali normal," ucap dokter.

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama, dokter? Apa aku akan bisa melihat pameran foto-foto appaku minggu depan? Bahkan appaku juga meninggal dokter!" teriak Jongwoon semakin kalut.

Dokter tak mampu menjawab. Karena memang kesembuhan dari kebutaan sementara akibat benturan itu tak bisa diprediksi. Bisa dalam hitungan hari, namun bisa juga bertahun-tahun. (* )

Kibum terpaku di depan pintu kamar pasien.

Namja di depannya buta karena kesalahannya. Bahkan dia juga kehilangan orang yng sangat ia cintai karena kelalaiannya. Masih pantaskah Kibum bahagia di belakangnya?

"Kibum'ssi...," ucap umma Jongwoon saat menyadari kehadirannya.

Jongwoon tersentak mendengar nama itu disebut. "Kau! Apa kau yang berada di sana waktu itu? kau yang membuat Appa meninggal. Kau yang membuatku buta? Pergi! Untuk apa kau di sini, eoh? Pergi!" usirnya.

Bukannya pergi Kibum justru mendekati namja itu.

"Mianhae..., aku tidak sengaja. Aku memang bersalah, maaf...," ucapnya.

"Pergi! Aku membencimu! Pergi!" usir Jongwoon lagi.

"Jongwoonnie, jangan begitu. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Kibum. Rem mobil Appa yang rusak. Jadi jangan salahkan dia, ne...," pinta sang Umma.

"Tidak! Dia yang bersalah. Appa sudah menyuruhnya minggir, tapi dia tidak juga minggir. Appa terpaksa banting stir untuk menghindarinya. Dia yang bersalah!"

Siwon datang bersama Yesung. Tadi Yesung yang pulang lebih awal, datang ke kampus Kibum dan melihatnya tergesa naik taksi. Jadi Yesung mencari Siwon untuk menyusul Kibum.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Menatap pemuda bernama Jongwoon itu terus memukuli tubuh Kibum tanpa berhenti memakinya.

"Hyung...!" panggil Yesung berniat mendekat, tapi Siwon mencegahnya.

"Jangan ikut campur Sungie. Nanti Kibum marah," ucapnya.

Yesung tak menjawab, hanya terdiam menatap Kibum.

"Maaf...," ucap Kibum sekali lagi.

"Apa maaf bisa membuat Appaku kembali? Apa maaf bisa membuatku bisa melihat lagi?! Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bisa melakukan itu!"

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau, akan aku berikan mataku padamu," ucap Kibum yang membuat semua tersentak.

-000-

"Kenapa, hyung? Dia bahkan membencimu, tapi kenapa Hyung bilang akan menjaganya sampai dia kembali bisa melihat? Berapa lama hyung?" teriak Yesung.

"Maaf, Yesungie, tapi semua yang terjadi padanya adalah salahku. Dan hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Dia kehilangan ayahnya karena aku, Sungie," ucap Kibum mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Aku juga tidak punya orangtua, hyung..., aku juga membutuhkanmu..."

Siwon terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Mendengar semua kata-kata Yesung, sepertinya dia sangat mencintai Kibum. Dia sudah kalah.

"Jangan pergi, hyung...,"

"Jangan egois Sungie!" bentak Kibum. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berteriak seperti itu pada Yesung.

"Hy-hyung...," ucap Yesung terbata.

"Mianhae, baby. Aku...,"

"Kau jahat hyung. Kau menyakitiku...,"

"Baby, Sungie, Hyung janji hyung pasti kembali. Aku mohon bersabarlah...," pintanya sambil menangkup wajah Yesung yang memerah karena tangisannya.

Yesung menepis tangan Kibum. "Baik, jika Hyung memang ingin pergi bersama namja itu ke Jepang, lakukan saja. Aku..., tidak akan pernah menunggumu," ucapnya dingin sembari berbalik meninggalkan Kibum yang terpaku mendengar ucapannya.

"Yesungie...!" panggil Siwon berniat mengejarnya.

"Hyung!" tapi Kibum mencegahnya.

"Jaga dia untukku, hyung," ucap Kibum.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lakukan saja sendiri! Kau kan pasti kembali!" jawab Siwon.

"Anni. Dokter belum bisa memastikan kapan mata Jongwoon bisa kembali melihat. Dokter bilang, meskipun bisa, penglihatannya mungkin tidak akan sempurna."

"Mwo?" Siwon menatap Kibum tak percaya.

"Itu salahku, hyung. Jadi sepantasnya aku bertanggung jawab. Hyung, jaga Sungie untukku. Buatlah dia melupakanku. Kau mau kan, hyung?"

"Dengar Cho Kibum. Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan selalu menjaga Yesung. Dan akan aku pastikan dia akan melupakanmu!" ucap Siwon marah.

Kibum tersenyum miris. "Ini...," ucapnya sambil melepas cincin 'pertunangan' mereka. "Simpan ini untukku." Ucapnya lagi sambil memberikan cincin itu pada Siwon.

Siwon menatap cincin itu. Rasanya hatinya sakit. Sesakit hati Yesung saat ini. Dia juga merasa dikhianati.

"Pergilah, hyung. Cari Sungie," ucap Kibum menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

Dan tanpa bicara lagi, namja Choi itu langsung berlari keluar dari rumahsakit untuk mengejar Yesung yang entah pergi kemana.

"Mianhae, Baby. Saranghae, jeongmal Saranghae...," desah Kibum.

Sementara tak jauh darinya Jongwoon berdiri mematung di balik tembok. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Egoiskah dia karena memisahkan Kibum dengan orang yang dicintainya? Tapi bukankah Kibum juga telah melakukan hal yang sama padanya? Bahkan appanya tak mungin bisa kembali lagi.

_**Tbc**_

_**Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga...**_

_**Muncul Kim Jongwoon. Tapi di sini dia bukan bagian dari kehidupan Yesung. Mereka tidak punya hubungan apapun. Aku hanya ingin munculin tokoh baru yang nggak membuatku merasa 'gak rela' untuk mengeliminasi satu tokoh dari kehidupan Yesung. Yups, Kibum masuk kotak. Tapi nggak papa kan? Yang penting dia udah sempet dapetin scene romantis ma Yeppa. Hehe...**_

_**Tinggal pilih KyuSung pa WonSung, nih? Atau SeoSung? Ckikikik... kayaknya yang terakhir bakalan diprotes habis2an nih.**_

_**Tengs sekali lagi buat yang review di chap sebelumnya.**_

_**SasaClouds—GaemCloud— 9—Aimikka Cloudy—Kim Raein**_

_** 24—lisunhae cinjekor—cloudyeye—i'm the cutest sparkyu—ajib4ff**_

_**Nin nina—iwsumpter—cloudybear—dewicloudsddangko**_

_**De-el-el yang mgkin lupa nggak kesebut. Maklum kadang saya suka pikun heehe...**_

_**Semoga chap ini nggak ngecewain.**_

_**C.U in the next chap chingudeul...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AND I LOVE YOU**

PAIRING : KIM YESUNG

CHO KYUHYUN

CHOI SIWON

CHO (KIM) KIBUM

De el el

RATE : ?

ALUR : Loncat-loncat.

DISCLAIMER : mereka adalah mereka.

Annyeonghaseyo..., maaf saya datang terlambat. Maklum akhir bulan banyak lemburan. Dan..., kenapa di sini panas ya? Kayak banyak mata yang men-deathglare saya? Uwaaa... banyak KiSung Shipper yang menebar dendam ma author... Wild-card... cari wild-card buat balikin Kibum... atau pake sms terbanyak? Jadi ikutan nyesel kan Kibum tereliminasi... (T.T) mianhae...

Ya sudahlah kita lanjutin aja yang kemarin.

_**Hepi riding...**_

-OOO-

"_**Pergilah, hyung. Cari Sungie," ucap Kibum menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.**_

_**Dan tanpa bicara lagi, namja Choi itu langsung berlari keluar dari rumahsakit untuk mengejar Yesung yang entah pergi kemana.**_

"_**Mianhae, Baby. Saranghae, jeongmal Saranghae...," desah Kibum.**_

**Chap 6**

Sesekali Kibum menoleh, berharap Yesung muncul dan mencegahnya pergi. Tapi sepertinya namja manis itu benar-benar tidak akan datang. Siwon bilang sejak kemarin Yesung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dia juga tak mau mengangkat telepon dari Kibum.

Yesung pasti sangat marah. Dia pasti sangat terluka. Tapi tak tahukah, Kibum pun sama terlukanya? Dia mencintai Yesung, dan hampir mendapatkannya, tapi semua harus dia lepaskan karena kesalahannya sendiri. Yesung pantas untuk marah. Dia pantas membenci Kibum yang begitu bodoh. Tapi penyesalan memang tak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya. Dia selalu saja datang terlambat.

Siwon menatap punggung Kibum dengan pandangan miris. Seharusnya dia senang karena saingannya menghilang. Tapi Siwon tak mendapatkan kesenangan apapun. Dia justru merasa tidak berguna karena jika setelah ini Yesung memilihnya, itu bukan karena cinta, tapi karena terpaksa. Karena hanya ada dia yang tersisa. Itu lebih menyakitkan bukan?

"Ayo, Wonnie," ajak Umma Kibum.

Mereka memang hanya pergi berdua mengantar Kibum, Jongwoon dan Umma Jongwoon ke bandara. Itu karena Mommy Siwon harus menjaga Yesung. Sementara Daddynya harus menghadiri meeting penting perusahaan mereka, mewakili Appa Kibum. Sedangkan Mr Cho harus ke Sekolah Kyuhyun, karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menelpon, katanya wali kelasnya ingin bertemu.

"Umma, kenapa Appa dipanggil ke sekolah Kyu? Apa dia berulah?" tanya Siwon, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Umma Kibum memang tampak sedih karena kepergian putra pertamanya.

"Eh? Itu..., katanya Kyu mau pindah ke sini," jawab wanita itu.

"Mwo?" Siwon kaget mendengarnya.

"Ah, anak itu memang semaunya sendiri. Dulu dia bersikeras nggak mau ikut pindah, sekarang mendadak minta pindah. Dasar! Kapan dia bisa bersikap dewasa?" keluh yeoja itu tentang putra keduanya.

Siwon tak menyahut. Belum hilang rasa kesalnya pada Kibum, sekarang justru dongsaeng evilnya itu yang bakal mengganggu harinya. Menyedihkan sekali nasibnya?

Di tempat lain, Appa Kyu terus saja mengomel sepanjang perjalanan. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memintanya datang untuk mengurus surat pindah sekolahnya, sementara anak itu telah menghilang. Mendahuluinya kembali ke Seoul. Anak itu benar-benar iblis kecil.

Di tempat lain Yesung masih tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya tampak memerah karena menangis semalaman.

"Bummie Hyung..., kenapa kau jahat sekali, hyung? Kalian terus saja memintaku memilih, tapi kenapa setelah aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu, kau malah meninggalkanku, hyung? Kenapa?!" rancaunya.

"Sungie, chagi, ada Seohyun, dia mengkhawatirkanmu, karena hari ini tidak masuk tanpa ijin. Kau mau menemuinya di bawah atau di sini?" tanya sang Mommy dari luar kamar.

Yesung menoleh. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, Mom!"

"Tapi Yesungie, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan mengurung diri, nanti kau bisa sakit. Kau bahkan belum makan apapun sejak kemarin," ucap Mommy lagi.

Yesung menarik nafas panjang, seraya turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, Mom, aku akan turun sebentar lagi," jawabnya kemudian seraya berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka.

Tak seberapa lama, namja manis itu pun turun untuk menemui sahabatnya.

"Oppa? Ommo! Kau pucat sekali Oppa? Apa oppa sakit?" tanya Seo seraya menggandeng Yesung dan membawanya duduk si sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Seohyun'ah. Hanya sedikit nggak enak badan," jawab Yesung sambil memaksa tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar hambar.

"Pembohong! Kita sudah 2 tahun berteman Oppa, aku tahu saat oppa bohong atau tidak. Apa ini karena...," Seohyun tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya. Takut Yesung akan bertambah sedih.

Tapi Yesung sedang sensitif saat ini, tanpa Seo lanjutkan pun, dia tau arah pembicaraan Yeoja itu.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiaanmu, Seohyun'ah," ucapnya.

"Gweanchana, oppa. Kita kan berteman," ucap Seo.

_Ini karena aku menyayangimu, oppa. _Batin Seohyun.

"Apa Park Seonsangnim menanyakanku?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seohyun tersentak. Teringat tujuan awalnya datang ke sini.

"Em, iya, oppa. Park Seonsaengnim tadi mencariku. Beliau mengatakan kalau ada perubahan jadwal dari amerika. Katanya jika kita setuju maka dalam minggu ini harus berangkat. Dan aku sudah menyetujuinya. Seonsaengnim ingin tau jawabanmu, karena harus mencari penggantimu secepatnya, jika kau menolak," ucap Seohyun.

Yesung tampak sedikit bimbang.

"Aku tahu, oppa sedang tidak ingin membicarakan ini. Mungkin oppa akan menolak, makanya aku ingin berpamitan padamu."

"Seohyun'ah?"

"Ne, oppa. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah. Jadi selama waktu yang tersisa oppa harus baik padaku, dan harus menuruti semua yang aku katakan. Oppa tidak boleh menolak!"

"Apa?"

"Dan permintaan pertamaku adalah oppa harus makan. Apa oppa mau sakit? Ayo makan!" perintah Seohyun pada Yesung.

Namja manis itu tampak terkejut. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau menemaniku makan? Kau baru pulang dari sekolah kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya, sih, tapi aku sudah harus pulang, oppa. Aku harus packing. Jadi oppa makan sendiri, ne! Jangan lupa makan yang banyak. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampaikan salamku untuk Choi ahjumma," pamit Seohyun.

Yesung hanya tersenyum menatapnya. lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya ke ruang makan, setelah kepulangan yeoja itu.

"Amerika...," gumamnya lirih.

-000-

Kibum menatap hamparan rumput di halaman rumah Kim Jongwoon. Sesekali dia mendesah, mendengar cerita namja di ujung teleponnya.

Yah, namja tampan itu tengah menelpon Siwon untuk menanyakan keadaan Yesung. Padahal belum sehari ia meninggalkan Korea, tapi dia telah merindukan Yesungnya. Kibum tidak tahu, akan sesulit apa harinya setelah ini.

"... dan apa kau tahu? Semalaman adik iblismu itu ikut menginap di rumahku! Apa kau tahu Kimbummie?! Dia terus saja menempel pada Yesung. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada Yesungie yang masih bersedih," suara Siwon terdengar sangat kesal.

"Apa dia menangis hyung?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon tak menjawab. Tanpa itupun, Kibum pasti tau jawabannya.

"Apa dia bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum lagi. Entah mengapa dia menanyakannya. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu saat tiba-tiba dia ingat pada ucapan Kyuhyun waktu itu.

"Setidaknya dengan pertengkaran mereka, Yesungie sedikit melupakan kesedihannya," ucap Siwon lirih.

Kibum terhenyak.

Yesung melupakan kesedihannya karena kepergian Kibum saat bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa rasanya dia sedikit tidak rela?

"Hyung..., apa aku boleh menyesal atas keputusanku ini?" tanya Kibum.

"Bummie?"

Kibum tertawa miris. "Dasar bodoh! Jika aku menyesal bukankah niat baikku akan sia-sia?" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau boleh menyesal Bummie. Kembalilah jika kau ingin kembali. Kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam kecelakaan itu," ucp Siwon mencoba menenangkan.

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo. Emm, sudah dulu ya hyung. Lain kali aku akan menelpon lagi," ucap Kibum mengakhiri teleponnya.

Tubuh Jongwoon merosot jatuh terduduk. Kenapa dia semakin merasa bersalah? Bukankah dia korban di sini? Tapi kenapa dia merasa bahwa dia lah sosok jahatnya?

_**-ouy evol i dna-**_

Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Dia benar-benar jengah dengan namja evil satu ini. Bagaimana bisa dia seenaknya memeluknya di kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Terkutuklah guru yang memasukannya ke kelas yang sama dengannya. Untung saja tempat duduk mereka ada di pojok belakang.

"Yesungie...," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinganya, sambil menuipkan nafasnya ke telinya namja manis itu.

"Kyuhyun'ssi, jangan berbuat macam-macam atau aku akan mengadukanmu pada seonsaengnim!" ancam Yesung.

"Panggil aku Kyu, atau Kyunnie, atau chagiya, maka aku akan berhenti melakukannya," bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mwo?! Berhenti bercanda!" ucap Yesung lirih namun bernada tinggi.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, baby...," ucap Kyu sembari mengecup leher Yesung yang membuat si manis langsung berdiri.

"Seonsaengnim!" ucapnya.

"Ne, Yesung'ah?" jawab sang guru.

"Kyuhyun'ssi ingin pindah tempat duduk,"

"Mwo?" ucap Kyu spontan.

"Ada masalah apa, Kyuhyun'ah?" tanya sang guru.

"Mata Kyuhyun sedikit bermasalah, makanya dia ingin pindah tempat duduk. Benar kan KYUNNIE?" ucap Yesung sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab.

"Oh, begitu ternyata. Baiklah, bertukarlah tempat duduk dengan Jonghyun," ucap guru itu lagi.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Seonsaengnim, aku bisa...,"

"Tidak apa, hyung, pindahlah ke sini," ucap Jonghyun memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Namja Cho itu menggeram sebal, seraya menoleh pada Yesung. Tapi namja manis itu pura-pura sibuk dengan catatannya. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun pindah tempat duduk.

_Awas kau, Kim Yesung, aku pasti akan membalasmu. Tenang saja, balasanku pasti akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku. _Batin Kyuhyun dengan seringaian khasnya.

Yesung meraba tengkuknya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tapi namja itu mengabaikan firasat buruk itu.

Lonceng tanda istirahat telah terdengar. Para siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas meskipun guru mereka masih ada di sana. Benar-benar murid yang sopan kan?

Sementara Yesung yang tadi terus diganggu oleh Kyuhyun belum selesai mencatat materi pelajaran, pun karena 'kebaikan' si bungsu Cho. Dia terlalu konsentrasi mencatat, sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau seseorang telah menutup pintu kelasnya.

"Jadi, apa kau sengaja ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku? Makanya kau tak juga keluar dari kelas?" tanya seseorang yang telah berdiri di samping Yesung.

Pemuda itu tersentak. "Apa?" tanyanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati hanya tinggal dirinya dan si evil Cho di kelas mereka yangtertutup rapat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas orang yang telah mengerjaiku tadi?" tanya Kyu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung.

Spontan namja manis itu memundurkan wajahnya. "Jangan macam-macam Cho Kyuhyun'ssi! Atau aku akan teriak!" ancam Yesung.

"Dan sebelum kau berteriak aku pasti lebih dulu membungkammu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh bibir Yesung dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Yesung menepis tangan itu. "Menjauh dariku Cho Kyuh...emmppph!" lagi-lagi, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya bocah Cho itu menciumnya.

"Kau tidak sop...mmmpph...!" dan empat kali sudah.

"Plak...!" Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan langsung menamparnya.

"Seharusnya kau mendapatkan tamparan itu saat terakhir kita bertemu Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Yesung dengan mata berkaca –kaca.

"Ye...,"

"Berhenti main-main denganku! Aku ini bukan mainanmu!" teriak Yesung seraya mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan menendang pintu kelasnya hingga terbuka.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di samping meja Yesung. Dia memang hanya ingin main-main. Hanya TERTARIK pada Yesung, seperti pada namja atau yeoja lainnya. Tapi kenapa hatinya sakit saat melihat namja manis itu menangis? Apa dia sudah sangat keterlaluan? Atau benar yang Sungmin katakan? Bahwa dia jatuh cinta padan Yesung?

"Shit...!" umpatnya seraya berbalik mengejar Yesung. Tapi pemuda itu telah menghilang.

-000-

Yesung mengusap matanya, agar tak lagi terlihat sembab. Sesaat setelah keluar dari kelas tadi, salah satu temannya mengatakan bahwa Park Seonsaengnim memanggilnya.

Setelah merasa semua sempurna, namja manis itu mengetuk pintu ruang guru, dan masuk setelah mendapatkan ijin.

"Jadi..., kau memutuskan akan berangkat?" tanya guru park.

"Ne, Seonsaengnim," ucap Yesung tanpa ragu lagi.

"Pilihan yang tepat, Yesung'ah. Baiklah, bapak akan mengurus semua berkasnya. Dan akhir minggu nanti kalian akan berangkat. Semoga saat kembali nanti kau membawa kabar baik," ucap guru itu lagi seraya menjabat tangan murid kesayangannya.

"Ne, saya akan berusaha."

_**-uoy ovel i dna-**_

"Apa?!" bagaikan paduan suara satu kata itu terdengar dari semua anggota keluarga yang Yesung kumpulkan.

"Ini bohong kan, Sungie?" Siwon angkat bicara pertama kali.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" sambung sang Mommy.

"Apa karena Bummie pergi?" tanya Umma yang mengundang semua mata menatap padanya. "Mi-mianhae...," ucapnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Aniyo, tawaran ini sudah lama diberikan padaku, hanya saja aku belum sempat mengatakannya. Mianhanda...," ucap Yesung.

"Tapi, Yesungie..., kenapa kau langsung menyetujuinya?" tanya Appa Cho yang diamini Daddy Choi.

"Karena aku merasa ini kesempatan langka Appa. Jadi aku minta restu kalian semua," ucapnya memohon.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Semua tau Yesung berbohong. Dia masih sangat kehilangan sosok Kibum. Dia pergi untuk melepaskan kenangannya bersama Kibum. Dan sepertinya itu memang yang terbaik untuknya.

Sementara di anak tangga teratas rumah keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun terdiam memeluk lututnya.

Yesung akan pergi ke Amerika. Hanya kebetulan saja atau memang ini karenanya? Apa dia begitu membencinya? Sampai-sampai harus pergi sejauh itu? dan kenapa itu membuatnya sesak nafas?

Siwon menarik tangan Yesung keluar dari rumah. Tak peduli bila tangan yesung akan terluka karena cengkramannya. Dengan kasar dihempaskannya pemuda itu ke tembok dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Katakan padaku Kim Yesung! Apa aku sangat tidak berarti untukmu? Karena Kibum meninggalkanmu, kau sampai pergi sejauh itu? Apa kau tidak peduli pada perasaanku?!"

"Wonnie...,"

"Apa tidak bisa kau menatapku? Apa tidak ada kesempatkan untukku? Katakan Kim Yesung!" ucap Siwon dengan nada tinggi.

"Mianhae, Siwonnie..., aku benar-benar mencintai Bummie Hyung. Jadi...!"

"Bugh!" Siwon meninju tembok di samping kepala Yesung, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Lalu berbalik pergi.

"Grap...!"

"Wonnie...!" Yesung memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kau itu cadangan? Kau tidak boleh mengacuhkanku! Kau harus selalu bersamaku meskipun aku mengacuhkanku!"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan pergi, dan saat aku kembali nanti, aku pasti akan bisa melupakan Bummie hyung. Tunggu aku. Aku mohon...!"

"Kau egois Kim Yesung!" ucap Siwon seraya melepas pelukan Yesung dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku tahu! Aku memang egois. Dan jika kau memang tak sanggup lagi menungguku, aku pasti akan melepas...," ucapan Yesung terpotong. Dan lagi-lagi karena sebuah ciuman. Dan kali ini dari Siwon.

"Jangan bicara lagi. Aku akan menunggumu. Meskipun aku tidak janji akan hanya setia padamu," ucap Siwon sambil tertawa. Yesung ikut tertawa.

"Ne, aku tahu," jawabnya.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau melarangku menduakanmu kan?!" bentak Siwon.

"Kalu seperti itu, bukankah aku sangat egois?" ucap Yesung sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aish! Kau ini!" gerutu Siwon kesal. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu berapa kali kedua Cho itu menciummu, tapi aku harap ciuman tadi akan menghapus semuanya. untuk seterusnya, hanya aku yang berhak melakukannya. Arra?!"

"Akan aku pikirkan."

"Ya! Kim Yesung, kau...!"

Yesung memeluk Siwon erat. "Mianhae, hyung..." ucapnya.

Siwon terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya Yesung memanggilnya hyung. Rasanya sangat aneh dan menyakitkan. Apa karena mereka akan segera berpisah?

-000-

_Kibummie, Yesungie sangat mencintaimu. Dan dia akan pergi jauh karenamu. Aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu!_

Kibum menatap layar Hpnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_**Tbc**_

Chap 6 end.

Hiyaaaaa... kok jadi begini? G tau lah, lagi buntu, jangan kecewa ne...

Ah ada yang nanya sebenarnya Yesung kelas berapa. Di wal cerita aku tulis dia SD, dan seumuran sama Kyu. Lalu di chap berikutnya dia SMP, sementara SiBum SMA. Lalu pasa Kyu aku tulis masuk SMA otomatis Yeye juga dong. Dan SiBum pun naik tingkat lah. Maaf kalo krg jelas, ne...

Tengs buat yang review, yang marah-marah karena Kibum tereliminasi tolong jangan demo, ne. Authornya kan takut... hehehe... gimana nih? Kyusung? Wonsung? Ato mw bikin wild-card buat Kibum? Ckakaka...

See you in the next chap!

Gomawo...


	7. Chapter 7

**AND I LOVE YOU**

PAIRING : KIM YESUNG

CHO KYUHYUN

CHOI SIWON

CHO (KIM) KIBUM

De el el

RATE : ?

ALUR : Loncat-loncat.

DISCLAIMER : mereka adalah mereka.

_Hello hello ! (lambai-lambai ala Shinee). Udah nyampai chap 7 dan saya semakin bingung dengan endingnya. Awalnya mu Kyusung, tapi semakin ke sini ko kayaknya Kyu enaknya jd pengganggu aja ya? Trus mw dibikin WonSung, ehhh... reader mw KiSung...Argggh... bingung! *kliatan bgt amatirannya. Oke habis chap ini liat review reader dah mw gimana._

_**Hepi Riding ajah!**_

**-000-**

_**Kibummie, Yesungie sangat mencintaimu. Dan dia akan pergi jauh karenamu. Aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu!**_

**Kibum menatap layar Hpnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.**

**Chap 7**

Yesung melepskan pelukannya pada Umma Cho, menghapus airmatanya seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Mommy Choi tadi. Lalu bergeser mendekati Siwon.

Siwon memeluk Yesung dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Sementara kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatapnya iba. Tak jauh darinya Kyuhyun yang berdiri bersama Seohyun dan keluarganya pun tak mampu bicara. Matanya menatap sendu pada dua sejoli itu.

"Aku akan kembali, hyungie," ucap Yesung dalam pelukan Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk. "Dan aku sudah merindukan panggilanmu yang biasanya, baby," ucapnya masih dengan memeluk Yesung.

Yesung tertawa lirih. "Dasar aneh!"

"Jangan tebar pesona di sana!" ucap Siwon sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yesung dengan tajam.

Yesung mengerjap sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh? Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanyanya polos.

"Argghh...!" teriak Siwon frustasi. "Itu..., Itu.., jangan pernah memasang wajah seperti itu! Arra!"

"Waeyo?"

"Aish, jinjja! Ya! Kim Yesung! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Semua orang menatapmu kau tahu! Berhenti bersikap semanis itu!" ucapnya uring-uringan.

Yesung menatap sekelilingnya. Dan seperti kata Siwon, orang-orang yang lalu-lalang menatapnya terpesona.

"Mereka kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanyanya dengan bibir terpout.

"Ya! Hentikan! Jangan seperti itu!" marah Siwon sambil menutupi wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aish, apa sih, hyung...!" yesung menepis tangan Siwon sambil berpaling. Dan tatapannya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun.

Yesung menurunkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Siwon, lalu melepasnya perlahan, dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut melihat Yesung berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ye-yesungie...," ucapnya gugup. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun merasa gugup.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan hampir mendekati batas 'membencimu'. Tapi aku tidak mau dihantui oleh iblis sepertimu, jika tak pamitan padamu. Aku juga tidak ingin orangtuamu berpikir macam-macam. Jadi aku pamit padamu. Dan semoga saat kita bertemu lagi, kau berubah jadi sosok yang lebih baik," ucap Yesung serius, dengan tatapan tajam namun ada sedikit candaan di dalamnya.

Kyu terdiam sejenak. Namun kemudian ia mulai tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Sungie Baby, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu. Akan aku pastikan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku saat kembali nanti," ucapnya dengan seringaian usilnya. Mencoba bercanda meskipun hatinya sedikit hampa.

"Cih! Kau terlalu percaya diri!" ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Peluk aku?" ucapnya kemudian seraya merentangkan tangannya.

Yesung tak menyahut. Hanya kaki kirinya yang bergerak ke atas dan berhenti di depan perut Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu nyengir dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Oppa, ayo berangkat!" panggil Seohyun.

Yesung menoleh dan mengangguk. Lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Sedikit menunduk, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Umma, Appa, Mommy, Daddy, Siwonnie hyung, aku pergi. Jaga diri kalian," pamitnya pada semua tanpa menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Membuat sang pemilik nama merasa merana.

Dan tanpa menoleh lagi Yesung menyusul Seohyun yang telah masuk ke terminal keberangkatan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia takut jika ia menoleh, ia akan semakin berat untuk meninggalkan semua orang yang ia sayangi.

SEOHYUN dan Yesung masih celingak-celinguk mencari tempat duduknya saat tiba-tiba yeoja itu tiba-tiba berseru.

"Oppa!" ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Yesung, memaksa namja manis itu menoleh pada arah pandangnya.

"Ommo!" sentak Yesung sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, saat melihat apa yang yeoja itu lihat.

_**And i love you**_

**2 years later...**

"Hyung, bangun! Apa kau lupa, kau harus kembali ke Korea kan?" seorang namja tampan sedang membangunkan sepupunya yang sedang asyik dalam tidurnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Yongie!"

"Aish! Jinjja! Pesawatmu berangkat dua jam lagi, hyungie! Kau bisa terlambat!"

"Ya! Jung Yonghwa! Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu tidurku? Aku bisa ikut penerbangan lain. Batalkan saja tiketnya!"

"Cih! Arraseo! Akan aku batalkan, dan pasti kau sesali karena tidak berangkat bersamanya!" teriak namja yang bernama Jung Yonghwa itu seraya keluar dari kamar sepupunya. "Padahal sudah aku pesankan tempat duduk yang bersebelahlan," gerutunya.

Namja yang bermarga Kim itu tersentak bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar kata 'dia' dari mulut sepupunya.

"Yongie! Batalkan pembatalannya!" teriaknya dengan perintah yang tak jelas.

Di tempat asing yang lain.

"Dia kembali hari ini? Ne, aku tau. Aku juga merindukannya, hyung. Mianhae, ini mungkin salah, tapi aku masih mencintainya. Ne, selanjutnya tugasmu, hyung."

KLIK!

Cho Kibum menutup sambungan telepon internasionalnya, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia tahu ini bukan rasa haus, melainkan persaan lain yang mengusik hatinya. Tapi namja tampan itu tetap melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Ia tak menyadari jika seorang namja lain tengah memperhatikannya. Dan sepeninggalan Kibum, namja itu perlahan mendekat ke arah meja yang adi Kibum tinggalkan. Meraih benda persegi itu dan memperhatikan layarnya yang masih menyala. Seorang namja yng sangat manis menghiasi layar Smartphone itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum yang mengagetkan namja itu.

"Kibummie?" sentaknya.

Kibum tak menyahut, hanya berlajan ke arahnya dan mengambil Hpnya dari tangan namja itu.

"Aku antar ke kamarmu," ucap Kibum sembari memapah namja yang pasti semua sudah bisa menduganya. Kim Jongwoon.

Jongwoon tak bergerak. Tak mau menurut ucapan Kibum.

"Hyung?" ucap Kibum lembut pada namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya.

"Ne?" Kibum bertanya balik.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Kibum menarik nafas berat, lalu melepaskan pundak Jongwoon dan duduk di sofa di belakang mereka.

"Jawab aku Cho Kibum!" teriak namja manis itu.

"Sejak beberapa bulan setelah kita datang ke sini," ucap Kibum tanpa menatap Jongwoon.

"A-apa?" ucap Jongwoon dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku melihatmu tertawa saat aku menonton TV yang suaranya aku matikan, karena saat itu kau sedang mendengarkan musik," ucap Kibum.

Jongwoon tersentak. "La-lalu kenapa...,"

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku akan bersamamu sampai kau bisa melihat. Dan sampai kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa matamu bisa melihat, aku akan tetap di sampingmu," ucap Kibum lalu beranjak pergi.

Jongwoon terduduk di sofa, di samping tempat yang Kibum tinggalkan.

Dia merasa sangat bodoh dan jahat.

Penglihatannya sudah kembali normal dua bulan setelah kepulangannya ke Jepang. Tapi karena tak ingin kehilangan sosok namja yang selalu melindunginya, menjaganya, dan bersikap sangat lembut padanya, dia pura-pura buta di hadapan Kibum. Awalnya hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Kibum. Tapi itu justru semakin membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan Kibum. Dan dia selalu terluka tiap kali melihat namja itu memandangi layar Hpnya. Memandangi Yesungnya.

Jongwoon selalu berharap, andai ia bisa menyentuh hati Kibum. Andai ia bisa menggantikan posisi Yesung. Berharap seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka akan semakin dekat. Tapi ternyata semua semu. Bahkan mungkin selama ini Kibum membencinya karena telah memisahkannya dari Yesung-nya.

-000-

"Baby...!" panggil Siwon seraya berlari ke arah namja yang ia rindukan dan memeluknya erat. Membuat sosok yang ia peluk sedikit terkejut dan juga sesak nafas.

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" bentak 'Yesung' dengan suara yang begitu manly.

Siwon tersentak. Apa karena terlalu lama di negara asing, jadi Yesung manisnya berubah? Dia terlihat seperti Seme atau bahkan Straight?

"Baby?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu! Menjijikkan!" bahkan kata-katanya sangat kasar. Kemana Yesung manisnya?

"Baby kenapa kau...?" ucap Siwon sembari menangkup wajah namja yang meski bersuara manly dan bersikap kasar itu tetap berwajah manis.

"Wonnie hyung, kau sedang meraba-raba wajah siapa, eoh?" tanya Yesung.

Suaranya berbeda dari yang tadi, namun tetap terkesan dingin. Dan berasal dari belakangnya.

"Aku sedang...," ucap Siwon sambil menoleh. "Sungie baby? Lalu dia?" ucapnya seraya menatap dua orang namja yang benar-benar serupa itu.

"Cih, berapa tahun kau bersamaku, kenapa bisa salah mengenali orang?" gerutu Yesung. "Mengecewakan! Jeremy Hyung, ayo kita pergi saja!" ucapnya lagi seraya berbalik pergi.

Namja yang bernama Jeremy itu hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan menyusul Yesung. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih kebingungan.

"Hei, baby tunggu! Hei, apa kau mengkloning dirimu selama di sana?" teriaknya sembari berlari mengejar dua namja Kim itu.

_**And i love you**_

Kyuhyun menatap kedua namja Kim di depannya dengan serius. Membuat keduanya merasa jengah. Yang satu tentu saja karena dari awal tidak suka padanya. Dan yang satunya, karena merasa aneh di tatap begitu intens oleh orang asing.

"Kalian yakin bukan saudara kembar? Atau kakak adik?" tanyanya.

"Usia kami hanya terpaut 5 bulan," ucap Jeremy.

"Dan kami sudah tes DNA. Hasilnya negative," sambung Yesung.

"Aneh sekali...," desah Kyu.

"Sungie, bantu Umma mencicipi masakan Umma, ne?" panggil Umma dari dapur. Mereka sedang di rumah keluarga Choi, namun Kyu dan Umma langsung menyusul begitu mendengar Yesung telah sampai.

"Ne, Umma!" jawab Yesung lalu beranjak pergi.

Jeremy menatap punggung Yesung sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jeremy'ssi, siapa nama Koreamu?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya santai.

"Jeremy hyung, kapan kalian bertemu? Kau dan Sungie baby?" tanya Kyu.

"Hei, evil! Siapa yang kau panggil baby, eoh?!" bentak Siwon.

"Cih! Aku lebih pantas untuknya, hyung! Setidaknya aku sudah pensiun menjadi playboy untuknya. Tapi kau masih saja sama," sindir Kyu.

"Kau!" Siwon menatap sepupunya tajam.

Jeremy Kim menyeringai menatap perdebatan itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh kembali pada Jeremy, tanpa peduli pada Siwon yang masih menatapnya. "Kau belum menjawab, Hyung?"

Jeremy tersenyum. Semanis senyuman Yesung, namun tak membuat dua namja tampan di depannya itu goyah.

"Sejak kami satu pesawat saat berangkat 2 tahun yang lalu," jawabnya.

"Jadi selama di Amerika kalian sering bertemu? Syukurlah, aku pikir dia akan terus bersama Seohyun. Yeoja itu kan menyukai Sungie baby," ucap Kyu.

"Seohyun menyukai Yesung?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne..., bagaimana bisa Hyung tidak menyadarinya? Bodoh!" ucap Kyu. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Seohyun tidak ikut pulang? Biasanya dia selalu menempel pada Yesungie," lanjutnya yang membuat kemarahan Siwon yang hampir meledak, menguap begitu saja.

Jeremy menyesap minumannya. "Dia sekarang menempel pada sepupuku," jawabnya. "Tapi jangan terlalu senang, karena bukan Seohyun saingan kalian. Tapi aku. Naega!" lanjutnya sambil menumjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mwo?!" sentak Kyuhyun dan Siwon bareng.

"Aku akan merebut Yesungie dari kalian berdua!" koar Jeremy.

Kedua namja Cho dan Choi itu tak mampu berkata-kata. Bagaimana bisa, orang yang mirip dengan Yesung mereka berkata akan merebut Yesung dari mereka? Ini terlalu aneh.

*-0-*

Seluruh penghuni kelas tampak terpesona pada sosok yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Yesung. Dia memang mulai masuk kuliah, di tempat yang sama dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia sekelas dengan namja evil itu.

Kyuhyun masih sama. Meski tak lagi suka gonta-ganti pacar, tapi dia masih seusil dan se-evil saat terakhir Yesung bertemu. Ada sedikit peningkatan. Yaitu dia mulai suka berkata kasar. #abaikan.

Sedangkan Siwon semakin populer. Dia semakin menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan dia juga masih suka sembarangan menerima cinta yeoja atau namja yang menembaknya. Karena berpikir dengan begitu ia bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya. Tapi nihil. Dia masih saja merasa kesepian.

"Oppa, katanya kau baru pulang dari Amerika, apa itu benar?" tanya seorang yeoja pada Yesung.

Namja itu tersenyum. Senyum yang melelehkan segalanya.

"Ne," jawabnya pendek. Yah, memang sedikit berubah. Dia jadi sedikit dingin dan tertutup.

"Yesung'ssi, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya seorang namja tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Yesung sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya, ya! Dia milikku!" tegas Kyu sambil berdiri di samping Yesung. "Benar kan, baby?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" jawab Yesung seraya keluar dari kelasnya. "Ah, Sica!" panggilnya pada seorang Yeoja, teman SMPnya dulu.

"Sungie?" yeoja itu tersenyum lebar menatapnya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya? Apa kabar?"

"Baik, tentu saja," jawab Yesung. "Kau semakin cantik. Pasti banyak yang menyukaimu? Katakan, apa kau sudah punya pacar? Kenalkan dia padaku."

Jessica, gadis itu tersipu. "Kau tidak akan percaya, aku berpacaran dengan pangeran kampus ini. Namanya...,"

"Baby...!

Sica dan Yesung menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. Sementara si pemanggil justru membatu di tempat.

"Oppa!" panggil Sica seraya berlari kecil mendekati Siwon, dan menggandengnya mendekati Yesung. "Oppa, kenalkan, ini Yesung, teman SMPku," ucapnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo...," ucap Yesung seraya sedikit membungkuk, memberi hormat pada Siwon yang semakin kikuk.

"An-annyeong...," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, ne!" ucap Yesung lalu berpaling meninggalkan Sica dan Siwon yang masih menatapnya.

_Kenapa sikapmu sedatar itu baby? Apa kau tak merasa cemburu? Apa kau tidak peduli? Apa kau masih mencintai Kibummie? _Batin Siwon.

"Sica," ucap Siwon.

"Ne?" jawab Sica sambil tersenyum menatap Siwon.

"Ayo kita putus,"

"Mwo?" perlahan senyum itu memudar dari bibir yeoja cantik itu. Berganti menjadi wajah muramnya. "Waeyo, oppa?"

"Karena aku tertarik pada orang lain. Mianhae," uacap Siwon seraya berbalik pergi.

Hari ini, dia yeoja ke-2 yang Siwon tinggalkan, dan orang ke-4 selain 2 namja yang ia putuskan.

**Next day...**

Beberapa Yeoja menatap dengan penuh kebencian ke arah Yesung yang tengah turun dari mobil sport baru milik Siwon. Mobil yang tak ada yang pernah menaikinya bahkan namja atau yeojachingunya. Tapi bagaimana seorang mahasiswa baru bisa menaikinya. Bahkan dia yang menyetir.

"Waah! Itu tadi menyenagkan sekali, hyungie!" serunya seraya mengembalikan kunci mobil itu pada pemiliknya.

"Kau bisa memakainya kapan saja, baby!" ucap Siwon sambil mengacak surai namja manis itu.

"Really? Gomawo, hyung!" seru Yesung sambil memeluk Siwon, lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

"Dasar! Itu baru Sungie yang aku kenal," gumam Siwon sembari kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memarkir mobil itu dengan benar, karena sebelumnya Yesung hanya asal berhenti saja.

Sementara namja manis itu tengah menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya, saat beberapa orang menghadangnya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Yesung?" tanya seorang Yeoja.

Dahi Yesung berkerut mendengarnya. "Kalian mengenalku?" tanyanya.

"Jadi benar, kau namja yang telah membuat Choi Siwon meninggalkan dongsaengku?" tanya yeoja itu sambil menunjuk yeoja lain dengan ibu jarinya.

Yesung memutar matanya jengah. "Masalah ini lagi!" gumamnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menghadanganya.

"Ya! Berhenti!" teriak yeoja tadi sambil menarik tangan Yesung. "Ommo! Ternyata bukan hanya bisa naik mobil sport saja, kau bahkan bisa merayunya memberikan cincin itu dari Choi Siwon. Kau benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Apa maksudmu noona? Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku tak perlu merayu Siwonnie untuk mendapatkan apapun!" ucap Yesung kesal.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Yesung.

"Baby!" teriak Siwon yang melihat kejadian itu. "Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya, eoh?" bentak Siwon. "Baby, gwenchana?"

"Oppa, kenapa kau membelanya? Dia hanya namja perusak hubungan orang lain!" teriak mantan yeojachingu Siwon sambil menarik tangan Siwon yang sedang menangkup wajah Yesung.

Kemeja siwo sedikit terbuka saat yeoja itu menariknya. Dan sebuah kalung dengan liontin cincin milik Kibum terjuntai keluar.

"Itu...," yeoja itu tersentak. "Cincin berharga milikmu masih ada? Lalu...," ucapnya terbata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jari Yesung dan Siwon yang memakai cincin yang sama.

"Ya! Choi Siwon'ssi! Sampai kapan kau akan menggunakanku sebagai alasan memutuskan pacar-pacarmu, hah? Aish, jinjja! Ini bahkan lebih parah dari pada saat terakhir aku mendapatkan teror dari fansmu!" geruru Yesung sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan.

"Mianhae, aku selalu bilang pada mereka kalau mereka bisa jadi pacar kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya, tapi tidak akan pernah bisa jadi yang pertama. Karena hanya Kim Yesung-lah orangnya," ucap Siwon.

Yesung tersentak mendengarnya. "La-lalu, kenapa kau terus saja berganti-ganti pacar, eoh? Tak bisakah kau berhenti?"

"Itu karena tak ada yang menghentikanku. Aku selalu menunggumu untuk menghentikanku. Jadi hentikan aku," ucap Siwon sambil memegang pundak Yesung dan sedikit menunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan namja manis itu.

"Itu...! Molla!" Yesung menepis tangan Siwon dan berbalik meninggalkannya. Wajahnya memerah karena ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Jadi," Siwon berbalik menatap kerumunan orang yang menatapnya. "Tak perlu aku jelaskan pada kalian kan? Siapa sosok terpenting di hatiku? Kim Yesung bukan perusak hubungan, tapi kalianlah selingkuhanku. Arra?" ucap Siwon lalu berbalik pergi.

Orang-orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang beragam dan sulit diartikan. Tapi diantara tatapan itu ada satu tatapan yang menyimpan luka. Tatapan penuh rasa kecewa.

-000-

_**Tbc**_

**Chap 7 end...**

Dan... di sinilah batas imaginasi saya di chap ini. saya nggak tau ini kurang greget gimana. Apa masih berkenan di hati para readers? Untuk chap selanjutnya tergantung review, mw ending bagaimana? WonSung, KyuSung? KiSung? Atau JeSung ajah, sekalian ngaco-pair? Hehe... Ah, Chap ini kayaknya g ada Kyusung moment ya? Molla, cuman ngikutin isi kepala.

Mian buat yang Review ga bisa nulis n bales satu-satu. Chap depan aja, Ne... tengs semuanya. Meski gak disebut satu-satu, tapi saya sangat senang dan menghargai review semuanya. Gamsahamnida...


	8. Chapter 8

**AND I LOVE YOU**

PAIRING : KIM YESUNG

CHOI SIWON

CHO (KIM) KIBUM

CHO KYUHYUN

De el el

RATE : ?

ALUR : Loncat-loncat.

DISCLAIMER : mereka adalah mereka.

_Alow... ah ya, ada yang terganggu ma munculnya tokoh baru yang kebanyakan. Sebenarnya bukan tokoh baru sih, cuman numpang lewat aja. Yonghwa muncul sebagai alasan menghilangkan tokoh Seohyun. Biar gak kayak s'netron Indo yang suka ngilangin tokoh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kalo Jessica cuman cameo aja, kaya Ji eun di awal cerita. Cuman sekedar buat nama pacar Siwon aja. Kan nggak enak kalo ditulis 'yeoja itu' terus, hehehe... dan soal Jeremy..., tentu saja karena saya sedang mencarikan jodoh untuk namja yang ditolak ma Yeye. Ohya, Jongwoon gak mirip lho ma Yeppa, dan Jeremy bukan kembaran Yeppa. Jadi jangan anggap mereka kembar. Hehehe... ya sudahlah, lanjut ajah ke chap berikutnya._

**-000-**

"_**Itu karena tak ada yang menghentikanku. Aku selalu menunggumu untuk menghentikanku. Jadi hentikan aku," ucap Siwon sambil memegang pundak Yesung dan sedikit menunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan namja manis itu.**_

**Chap 8**

Yesung tersentak saat merasakan seseorang tidur di pangkuannya. Namja manis itu sedang membaca buku di perpustakan, di sebuah bagian yang paling minim pengunjung di sana. Dan dia sedang asyik membaca sambil berselonjor dengan bersandar pada rak buku, saat sesuatu yang berat menindih kakinya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, eoh?"

"Stt..., diamlah! Biarkan begini sebentar. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar saja, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, kau tahu?" ucap Kyu tanpa membuka mata ataupun merubah posisinya.

"Itu kan bukan urusanku! Lagi pula darimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" sungut Yesung.

"Itu karena hatiku akan selalu menuntunku untuk menemukanmu, baby," gombal Kyu. "Lagipula ini semua salahmu! Aku tidak bisa tidur karenamu!"

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda! Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

"Tentu saja karena kau bersalah! Salahkan wajah manismu itu! Aku pikir sainganku hanya tinggal Siwon hyung saja, ternyata kau membawa oleh-oleh Jeremy hyung dari Amerika, sebagai saingan kami!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Je-jeremy hyung?"

"Ne, dia bilang dia akan merebutmu dari kami. Menyebalkan sekali! Karena itulah aku tak bisa tidur semalaman. Karena aku benar-benar takut kau akan semakin sulit untukku kejar," ucap Kyu lagi.

Yesung tersentak mendengarnya. "Apa, sih?!" ucap Yesung seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya, danduduk menghadap Yesung yang tak berani menatapnya. Terlihat rona merah di pipi namja manis itu.

"Hei!" Kyu menyentuh gadu Yesung dan memaksanya menoleh menatapnya. "Tak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan? Aku akui, awalnya aku hanya ingin main-main denganmu. Tapi itu dulu. Saat ini, aku benar-benar serius padamu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang sangat dalam pada Yesung.

"Aku...,"

"Jangan jawab sekarang, kenalilah aku, sebelum kau memutuskan. Aku yakin, aku pantas bersaing dengan Siwon hyung dan Jeremy hyung. Aku mohon...," pinta Kyuhyun.

Yesung tak berucap. Sesaat ia tenggelam dalam ucapan dan tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Tatapan itu terlihat jujur. Tak nampak sedikitpun kebohongan di mata namja berkulit pucat itu.

Dia tak mungkin mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun, sedangkan dia telah berjanji untuk mencintai Siwon, sepulangnya dari Amerika. Sementara hatinya masih belum berubah. Dan ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Siwon saat ini.

_**-uoy ovel i dna-**_

Jeremy berdiri bersandar di pintu mobil pinjamannya. Namja itu lahir dan besar di Amerika. Orangtuanya bekerja di negara itu. Tapi karena orangtuanya sering membawanya liburan ke Korea, dia fasih berbahasa Korea. Apalagi dua tahun ini Yonghwa, sepupunya tinggal bersamanya, jadi dia semakin lancar memakai bahasa ibunya.

Selama tinggal di Korea, atau tepatnya di rumah Kakeknya, semua fasilitas yang ia pakai adalah milik Yonghwa.

Beberapa namja dan yeoja yang berlalu-lalang tak lepas menatap namja bermarga Kim itu. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan Yesungyang membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Yah meskipun dia agak sedikiiiiit lebih tinggi dan Manly dari Yesung. Hanya sedikit, lho.

"Jeremy, hyung!" panggil Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat namja itu di parkiran. Di belakangnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak mengikutinya dengan kesal.

"Hai!" sambut Jeremy. "Ah, Yesungie, apa mereka pengawalmu? Kenapa mereka selalu mengikutimu?" tanyanya kemudian sambil menatap Kyu dan Siwon bergantian.

"Aku juga heran, kenapa mereka bisa tahan berdekatan terus. Padahal mereka kan alergi satu sama lain," jawab Yesung setengah berbisik.

Jeremy tertawa mendengarnya. "Ohya, aku datang untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan, kau mau kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Emm...," Yesung menoleh pada kedua namja tampan di belakangnya yang masih setia dengan ekspresi kesalnya. "Mianhae, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Siwonnie Hyung."

"Tapi...,"

"Atau...," Yesung berbalik mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mendorong namja itu ke hadapan Jeremy. "Hyung pergi saja dengan Kyuhyun, ne?"

"Mwo?!" protes Kyu.

"Are you Kidding? He's a man you know?" tolak Jeremy.

"What do you mean, Mr Jeremy? Aku juga laki-laki kan?" sahut Yesung plus deathglare-nya, tersinggung dengan ucapan Jeremy.

"Ah, forgive me, tapi bukan itu maksudnya. Aku...,"

Siwon yang sedari tadi diam, tak kuasa menahan tawa karenanya.

"Sudahlah, baby. Kita pergi saja," ucapnya pada Yesung. "Selamat bersenang-senang!" serunya seraya menggandeng Yesung menjauh.

"Yesung/Baby!" panggil Jeremy dan Kyu bareng lalu saling pandang.

"What?" tanya Jeremy ketus.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. "Aku seperti melihat banci. Bagaimana bisa kau gunakan wajah manis Sungie baby untuk mengejarnya?"

"Mwo?! Tentu saja karena aku sangat tahu, wajahku sangat manis, makanya tidak akan aku biarkan wajah seindah ini dimiliki oranglain!" sahut Jeremy PD.

"Mengerikan!" cibir Kyu.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!" ucap Jeremy sembari berbalik masuk ke mobilnya.

"Hati-hati, hyung!"

Jeremy menoleh. "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku? Manis sekali?"

"Bukan itu," ucap Kyu sambil berjalan ke arah motor...nya? Motor Kibum maksudnya.

"So?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah dengar? Tuhan menciptakan umatnya, masing-masing 7 orang yang serupa. Saat kau bertemu 6 orang yang berwajah mirip denganmu, maka kau akan mati," ucap Kyu kemudian meninggalkan Jeremy yang belum sepenuhnya mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan.

"Maksudnya? Jika aku bertemu 5 orang lagi yang berwajah mirip aku dan Sungie, maka aku akan mati?" gumamnya. "Mwo?!" teriaknya kemudian namun Kyuhyun telah tak terlihat lagi.

-000-

Yesung tertegun.

Ternyata Siwon membawanya ke sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Hyungie, ini?"

"Kita akan mencari cincin 'tunangan' yang sebenarnya, baby. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku...,"

Siwon melepas kalungnya dan memakaikannya pada Yesung. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menghapus Kibummie dari hatimu. Hanya saja aku juga ingin ketegasan, baby. Aku perlu sesuatu yang bisa mengikatmu. Itu kan yang dulu kau janjikan padaku?" tanya Siwon lembut.

Yesung tak menyahut. Tak ada yang mampu ia lakukan selain menganggukkan kepalanyadan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Namja tampan di depannya tersenyum, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya, sebelumakhirnya menggandengnya masuk ke salah satu toko perhiasan di sepanjang jalan.

Sambil terus menggandeng tangan namja manis di sebelahnya, si tampan terus mengamati cincin-cincin pasangan yang terpajang di sana.

"Wah, kalian sangat serasi, tuan, calon istri anda manis sekali," ucap salah satu penjaga toko. Mungkin sekedar basa-basi agar dagangannya laris. Atau mungkin memang tulus dengan ucapannya itu. Mengingat wajah Yesung yang memang sangat manis tanpa tawar-menawar.

"Gomawo," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum memamerkan kedua lesung pipitnya. "Em, boleh kami melihat model terbaru bulan ini?"

"Ah, ne," jawab sang penjaga toko sambil mengeluarkan beberapa pasang cincin dari dalam etalase. "Anda mau yang emas kuning, atau emas putih, atau campuran keduanya? Bagaimana dengan berliannya?"

Siwon menoleh pada Yesung. "Kau mau yang seperti apa, baby?" tanyanya pada Yesung.

Namja manis itu tak menjawab. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak meraih kotak berisi sepasang cincin yang sangat sederhana, terbuat dari emas putih dengan sedikit sentuhan emas kuning di bagian tengahnya, tanpa permata atau sejenisnya. Hampir serupa dengan model cincin titanium milik mereka.

"Hyungie, boleh aku pilih yang ini?" tanyanya.

"Kau yakin? Apa tidak terlalu sederhana?" Siwon balik bertanya.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aniyo, aku suka modelnya. Boleh kan, hyung?" pinta Yesung dengan puppy-eyesnya.

Siwon tersenyum. "Baiklah, terserah padamu, baby," ucapnya.

Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo, hyungie..., saranghae!" serunya seraya menghambur memeluk Siwon.

Namja Choi itu terhenyak. Itu kata cinta pertama yang Yesung ucapkan padanya. Entah apa arti kata itu di hati Yesung, tapi baginya itu terdengar sangat indah. Hingga ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan itu.

_Nado saranghae, baby. Jeongmal saranghae. _Bisik hatinya.

_**-En ai lop yu-**_

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah keluarga Cho. Sebenarnya menurutnya Yesung tak perlu lagi tinggal di rumah itu, setelah kepergian Kibum. Bukankah dulu orangtuanya melakukannya agar Yesung bisa lebih dekat dengan Siwon maupun Kibum. Dan sekarang Kibum tidak ada, jadi menurut Siwon, kewajiban keluarga Cho atas Yesung sudah berakhir.

Tapi bagi Yesung, keluarga ini juga bagian dari hidupnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengakhiri semua hanya karena kepergian Kibum. Jadi meski bukan tiap minggu lagi seperti dulu, Yesung ingin membagi waktunya untuk keluarga ini.

"Berikan cincinnya!" pinta Siwon.

"Eh?"

"Ayo berikan!" pintanya lagi, kali ini sambil meraih bungkusan di tangan Yesung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung sambil mengerjabkan matanya heran.

"Tentu saja ini harus di simpan pihak laki-laki sampai waktu pertunangan kan?"

"Apa maksudnya, hyung? Aku ini juga...,"

"Stt...," Siwon menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Yesung. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku kan? Atau kau ingin aku mengatakan kalau kau yeojaku?" tanyanya tepat di depan wajah Yesung.

Namja manis itu tersipu mendengarnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, Yesungie?" bisik Siwon seraya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-ani...!" ucap Yesung terbata.

"Tapi kau benar-benar merona," bisik Siwon lagi dengan jarak yang semakin dekat.

"Aku hanya, kepanasan...," ucap Yesung sambil membuka kancing teratasnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Siwon melirik ke arah gerakan Yesung barusan. "Apa kau sedang menggodaku, eoh? Baiklah..., aku akan..."

Refleks Yesung menutup matanya saat tangan Siwon bergerak ke arahnya dengan bibirnya yang hanya setengah centi di depan bibirnya. Tapi...

"Klek!" suara pintu terbuka.

Yesung membuka mata, dan mendapati tangan Siwon yang tengah mendorong pintu di sampingnya agar terbuka.

"Dasar, kau sekarang sudah tidak polos lagi, ya? Apa inioleh-olehmu dari Amerika?" omel Siwon sambil menyentil dahi Yesung.

"Appo, hyung!" pekik Yesung.

"Keluar sana!" teriak Siwon kemudian.

"Cih! Iya aku keluar! Padahal sudah aku beri kesempatan, tapi hyung menyia-nyiakannya. Jangan harap lain kali aku mau kau cium!" gerutu Yesung sembari menutup pintu mobil.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Siwon kesal.

"Ani...,"

"Kemari kau!" perintahnya dengan menggerakkan telunjuknya mengkode Yesung untuk mendekat.

"Andwae!" jawab Yesung cepat.

"Kemari ku bilang!" bentak Siwon.

Yesung tersentak. Lalu dengan sedikit ragu ia mendekati pintu mobil dan menunduk sesuai perintah Siwon. Dan namja manis itu refleks menutupi jidatnya sambil memejamkan mata rekat-rekat saat tangan Siwon bergerak mendekati dahinya. Tapi...

Chuuu...

Sebuah kecupan singkatlah yang ia terima.

"Kau pikir aku akan menunggu 'lain kali'?" ucap Siwon menyeringai lalu mendorong dahi Yesung dengan telunjuknya. "See ya!" ucapnya kemudian sembari meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mematung.

"Jantungku..., dimana jantungku...?"

~000~

Kyuhyun melompat ke atas tempat tidur Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu terjingkat kaget.

"Ya! Evil! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Bukan mukhrim tau!" teriaknya kesal.

"Aku terlalu senang karena kau berada di sini, Baby," ucap Kyu seraya memeluk Yesung erat.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Jangan macam-macam, ya! Dan berhenti memanggilku baby!" protesnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menuruti keduanya," ucap Kyu sambil tersenyum tanpa mengendurkan perintahnya.

"Lepaskan! Atau aku akan berteriak!" ancam Yesung.

Kyu melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk bersila sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dengan bibir terpout.

"Wajahmu mengerikan!" ucap Yesung lalu melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Baby, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyu saat Yesung bablas keluar kamar.

"Dua orang berduaan akan muncul setan. Akan sangat mengerikan mengingat sudah ada satu iblis di sini. Aku tidak mauditambah satu setan lagi!" ucap Yesung tanpa menoleh.

"Kata-katamu sungguh menyakitkan, baby...!" sungut Kyu seraya menyusul Yesung keluar kamar.

"Umma, Kyuhyun menggangguku!" adu Yesung saat Kyuhyun terus mengikutinya.

"Kyu, berhenti mengganggu hyungmu!" perintah sang Umma sambil mengiris sayuran.

"Hyung? Dimana? Tidak ada orang lain selain Yesungie di sini," jawab Kyu.

"Tentu saja Yesung itu hyungmu!" ucap Umma sambil melotot pada putra bungsunya.

"Dia? Aniyo Umma, dia ini calon istriku. Aku akan menggantikan Kibum hyung sebagai saingan Siwon hyung," jawab Kyu yang tanpa sadar menyebut kata keramat itu.

"Kyu!"

Kyu tersentak. Sadar dengan kesalahannya. Lalu perlahan menoleh pada Yesung. Namja manis itu nampak memucat.

"Em, Yesungie, bisakah membelikan Umma kopi? Appa membawa lemburannya ke rumah, dan tidak ada kopi. Jadi...,"

"Ne, akan aku belikan Umma," jawab Yesung seraya meninggalkan dapur.

"Tunggu! Aku antar!" teriak Kyu sambil berlari kecil menyusul Yesung.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang berada. Di sebuah minimarket 24 jam, untuk membeli kopi, sekaligus beberapa barang yang Yesung cari.

"Apa tidak ada keripik kentang di sini?" gumamnya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Kyu.

"Soal?"

"Memberikan kesempatan padaku."

"Oh," jawab Yesung ambigu.

"Aku serius Kim Yesung!" ucap Kyu sambil memaksa Yesung berbalik menatapnya.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa?" bentak Yesung sambil menepistangan Kyuhyun, tapi namja itu justru mendorongnya hingga punggung Yesung merapat pada rak di belakangnya dan menahan bahunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tatap aku Kim Yesung, dan katakan kalau aku berdusta. Maka itu artinya kau sedang menipu hatimu sendiri!" ucap Kyu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Cring...!"

Sebuah suara benda jatuh, membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Si-Siwonnie hyung...!" ucap Yesung gagap.

Siwon menunduk meraih kunci mobilnya yang jatuh. "Umma memintaku menjemput kalian. Tapi sepertinya aku mengganggu," ucap Siwon lalu berbalik pergi.

"Hyung!" panggil Yesung tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Kau belum menjawabku, Yesungie!" ucapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"Bisa kita bicarakan ini lain kali? Aku harus pergi, Kyu!" pinta Yesung.

"Aku tidak mau!" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi," ucap Yesung lalu menghentakkan tangannya hingga cengkraman Kyuhyun terlepas dan mengejar Siwon.

Tapi mobil namja itu telah jauh melaju saat dia sampai di luar.

"Hyung!" panggil Yesung yang tanpa sadar berlari ke tengah jalan tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya.

"Yesungie, awas!" teriak kyuhyun yang disusul jatuhnya Yesung ke tepi jalan, dan tubuh Kyu yang terkapar di jalanan.

"Kyuuuu...!" teriak Yesung histeris saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang pingsan.

"Ommo! Kyuhyun...!" suara Jeremy yang telah berada di samping Kyuhyun. "Yesungie, cepat kita bawa ke Rumah sakit!"

_**And i love you**_

Yesung masih menangis dalam pelukan Jeremy. Sementara kedua orangtua Kyu tampak bicara serius dengan dokter. Namja itu baru selesai dioperasi.

"Tidak ada luka yang serius. Hanya ada retak di pergelangan kakinya. Benturan di kepalanya juga tidak berbahaya. Hanya sedikit shock saja. Tapi mungkin besok pagi baru sadar karena pengaruh obat bius," ucap sang dokter.

"Boleh kami menemuinya, dok?"

"Silahkan, tapi biarkan pasien istirahat."

"Ne, gamsahamnida," ucap Appa seraya merangkul pundak Umma masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanya Jeremy.

"Hmm," jawab Yesung.

Dan dengan sabar, Jeremy membawa Yesung masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, Umma?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa, yesungie. Jangan khawatir. Hanya menunggu dia sadar saja," ucap Umma.

"Kalian pulanglah biar Appa yang menjaga Kyuhyun," ucap Appa.

"Aniyo, Appa dan Umma pulang saja. Biar Sungie yang menjaganya," tolak Yesung.

"Tapi...,"

"Besok Appa ada rapat kan? Umma juga harus istirahat. Jeremy hyung akan menemaniku, kok. Ya kan, hyung?"

"Ne,"

"Baiklah, kami akan pulang. Kalau ada apa-apa, kabari kami, ne?" ucap Appa.

"Ne, appa," jawab Yesung.

Dan keduanya pun pulang meninggalkan dua namja Kim itu menjaga Kyuhyun. Yesung sangat cemas dan merasa sangat bersalah sampai-sampai lupa memberi kabar pada Siwon. Yang terpikir di kepalanya hanyalah Kyuhyun yang terluka karenanya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menyadari, bagaimana dulu yang Kibum rasakan saat Jongwoon terluka karenanya.

Pagi telah menjelang saat Kyuhyun mulai siuman. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Yesung yang terlelap di sampingnya. Namja manis itu tengah menggenggam jemarinya erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang bebas, perlahan bergerak menyentuh kepala Yesung. Membelainya pelan, namun tetap membuat si manis terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Kyunnie? Kau sadar?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengarmu memanggilku semanis itu. Itu membuatku memiliki harapan," ucapnya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, aku akan memanggil dokter," ucap Yesung seraya berbalik, tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Jangan membuatku merasa kau akan membalas perasaanku, Yesungie!"

Yesung menoleh. "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya..."

"Hanya merasa berhutang padaku? Apa jika aku lumpuh atau cacat kau akan memilih untuk bersamaku, seperti yang Kibum hyung lakukan?"

"Yah, mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang terluka karenaku, demi mengejar kebahagiaanku. Aku..."

Sreett! Brugh!

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung hingga jatuh di atas ranjangnya yang lumayan besar, mengingat dia dirawat di ruang VVIP. Lalu menindihnya, dengan menahan kedua tangan Yesung.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal atas pilihan itu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak, aku..., kyuhh...!" kalimat Yesung tercekat saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium lehernya dengan kasar. "Andwae! Hentikan, Kyu! Jangan lakukan ini,aku mohon!" Yesung mulai terisak.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" teriak Kyu sambil menghempaskan tubuh Yesung. "Aku juga tidak mau menerima kebaikanmu jika hanya terpaksa!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu...,"

"Pergilah!"

"Tapi...,"

"Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan tak akan melepaskanmu meski kau bersujud di kakiku. Pergilah!"

Tanpa menunggu perintah yang lain, Yesung turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Mianhanda..., Gomawo, Kyunnie," ucap Yesung sambil mengecup kening Kyuhyun, lalu berlari keluar dari rumahsakit.

"Kyuhyun, what's going on? Hei, are you crying?" tanya Jeremy yang baru kembali dari cafetaria.

"Siapa yang menangis. Aku ini namja, hyung," elak Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Masih berbohong. Ah, i know! Pasti kau dicampakkan kan?" tebaknya sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa! Aku tidak dicampakkan! Hanya... hanya ditolak...," ucap Kyu yang kembali membuat Jeremy tertawa.

"Ah, kau manis sekali kalau bersikap seperti itu...," ucap Jeremy sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti mengataiku manis! Kaulah yang berwajah seperti yeoja di sini! Lagi pula seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku! Kau yang membuatku babak belur seperti ini! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak Kyu kesal.

"Ah, maaf aku lupa. Lagi pula mobilku tidak melaju kencang. Kaulah yang menghampiriku! Jadi kita impas."

"Impas apanya? Aku terluka, mister!"

"Ya, ya baiklah. Aku minta maaf, aku akan bertanggung jawab, sampai menikahimu pun aku siap. Puas?" balas Jeremy.

"Ka-kau...! Ya! Aku seme di sini!" protes Kyu.

"Tapi kau cengeng, bocah!"

"Jangan memanggilku, bocah!"

Tinggalkan mereka dan kita ikuti kemana Yesung pergi. Dan pastinya tak ada tujuan lain selain rumah Siwon. Jadi ke sanalah namja manis itu pergi.

Baru saja Siwon keluar dari rumahnya, untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Dia baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun kecelakaan semalam setelah bertemu dengannya. Dia pikir Yesung tak menyusulnya karena lebih memilih namja itu, tapi ternyata karena Kyuhyun terluka.

"Hyung...!" panggil Yesung yang langsung melompat memeluk Siwon.

"Baby?"

"Mianhae..., mianhanda..., aku...,"

"Ciittt!" suara mobil berhenti, memaksa Yesung dan Siwon menoleh. Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan mereka, dan menurunkan seorang penumpang.

"Aku kembali, Hyungie..., Baby...,"

"Ki..."

_**Tbc**_

_**Chap 8 end**_

_**Surpriseeeeee! Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri dari persaingan. Mianhae buat KyuSung Shipper (kliatan dari page atas, kyu turun peringkat). Chap depan terakhir chingu. WonSung atau...**_

_**Gomawo buat yang review di chap sebelumnya.**_

_**Sayangsemuamembersuju-ryou—Ermaclouds—hayatul—Yanie—GreifannyGS— —cloudybear—ryani clouds—liekyusung—kyunda_cloud—i'm the cutest sparkyu**_

_**Maaf banget buat KyuSung Shipper. Ne... ne... ne... jebal...**_

_**Sasa clouds—rina afrida—nin nina—hijkleeteuk—dewi cloudsddangko—ajib4ff**_

_**Mian kalo castnya bikin bingung. Hobby sih... hehehe...**_

_**cloudsAiyesungi— 24—spark ju clouds—r3diavolo89—Mitha3424-HeHe-guest**_

_**WonSung? Owret...! it can be WonSung, meskipun saya sebenarnya KiSung and Kyusung shipper. Hehhe...**_

_**Cloudya—Jy—VeeClouds**_

_**Kibum kembali...! Uppss! Keceplosan...**_

_**Gut nait, epri badi... hep e nais drim...**_

_**(author ngetiknya malam)**_

_**gomawo *bow***_


	9. Chapter 9

**AND I LOVE YOU**

PAIRING : KIM YESUNG

CHOI SIWON

CHO (KIM) KIBUM

CHO KYUHYUN

De el el

RATE : ?

ALUR : Loncat-loncat.

DISCLAIMER : mereka adalah mereka.

Annyeong... ini chap terakhir. Maaf kalo selama ini banyak salah kata, salah ketik dan lain-lain. Karena saya sering gak konsen. Hehe... mungkin endingnya akan sedikit mengecewakan, jadi siapkan tong sampah dan buang laptop atau hape anda. Jangan tendang authornya, ne...

_Happy Reading..._

**-000-**

"_**Ciittt!" suara mobil berhenti, memaksa Yesung dan Siwon menoleh. Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan mereka, dan menurunkan seorang penumpang.**_

"_**Aku kembali, Hyungie..., Baby...,"**_

"_**Ki..."**_

**Last Chap** **ready...**

"Kibummie?" sentak Siwon, sementara Yesung tak bersuara karena terlalu terkejut.

"Kalian tidak merindukanku? Kenapa tidak memelukku?" tanya Kibum seraya melangkah mendekati kedua namja itu dan langsung memeluk Siwon.

Siwon yang sebenarnya masih sedikit terkejut, perlahan membalas pelukan Kibum padanya.

Kibum tersenyum dalam pelukannya, lalu melepas pelukan itu dan menoleh pada Yesung. Namja manis itu masih terdiam menatapnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, baby," ucapnya seraya merengkuh Yesung ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku hampir gila karena terlalu merindukanmu," lanjutnya.

Yesung tak menyahut. Hanya terdiam di dalam pelukan Kibum. Sesekali menatap Siwon yang memalingkan muka di belakang Kibum. Yesung tau, pasti Siwon sedang terluka. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Kibum masih memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher namja manis itu. Menghirup wangi yang telah lama ia rindukan.

"Siwonnie, kenapa belum berangkat? Ah..., Kibummie?" suara Mommy Siwon memaksa Kibum melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung.

"Ne, Mommy, aku kembali," ucap Kibum seraya mendekati bibinya dan langsung memeluknya. "Ohya, hyungie mau pergi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau belum tahu, Bummie? Kyuhyun dirawat di rumahsakit. Siwon baru mau ke sana," jelas Mommy Siwon.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun kecelakaan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah, kau mau ke sana bersamaku?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk. "Ne. Mommy, tasku aku tinggal di sini, ya?" jawabnya pada Siwon yang disusul pertanyaannya pada satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Yesungie?" tanya sang Mommy.

Siwon dan Kibum menoleh pada Yesung bersamaan. Sementara yang ditoleh tampak sedikit kaget karenanya.

"Ayo?" ajak Kibum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

"Aku..."

"Istirahatlah! Bukankah kau semalaman menunggui Kyuhyun?" ucap Siwon memotong ucapan Yesung.

Sekali lagi namja itu hanya bisa tersentak. Lalu mengangguk dan berbalik masuk ke rumah tanpa menghiraukan tangan Kibum yang masih menunggu sambutan darinya. Membuat sang pemilik, kembali menariknya tangannya dengan kecewa.

"Ayo!" perintah Siwon kemudian seraya melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Kami berangkat, Mom," pamit Kibum lalu menyusul Siwon masuk ke mobil.

Sementara Yesung menatap kepergian kedua namja itu dari dalam kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada masa lalu.

"_**Jadi, siapa yang lebih kau sukai antara mereka, Chagi?"**_

"_**Aku tidak tahu Mommy. Apa itu penting?"**_

"_**Tentu saja Sungie, karena saat dewasa nanti, kau tak bisa memiliki 2 suami. Jadi kau hanya boleh memilih satu,"**_

"_**Molla! Nanti saja aku pikirkan kalau aku dewasa,"**_

Ucapan Yesung bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba terngiang jelas di telinganya. Dan Yesung teramat sangat menyesalinya. Andai dari awal ia menetapkan hatinya, pasti tidak akan ada yang akan terluka. Andai dia bisa bersikap dewasa. Pasti sekarang ia tidak akan sebimbang ini.

Menjadi dewasa artinya dia harus siap menjalani sisa kehidupannya dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Menjadi dewasa artinya dia sudah tidak bisa bermain-main dan bermanja pada semua orang. Dan menjadi dewasa artinya dia harus bisa menentukan pilihan untuk masa depannya. Yesung benci dengan semua syarat kedewasaan itu. Karena menjadi dewasa artinya dia harus memahami, betapa oranglain akan terluka pada pilihan hidupnya. Sesuatu yang saat dia remaja dulu tak pernah ia pikirkan.

.

_**And i love you**_

_**.**_

Kibum menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui dengan tanpa bicara. Pikirannya terfokus pada Yesung. Sikap namja manis itu berubah padanya. Dia seperti bukan Yesung yang dulu dikenalnya. Tak ada wajah polos dan tatapan manja yang sering dilihatnya. Yesungnya telah berubah menjadi sosok asing baginya.

"Hyung, apa Yesungie membenciku? Apa dia masih marah padaku?" tanya Kibum tanpa menoleh pada Siwon yang sedang mengemudi.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya," jawabSiwon.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain saat itu, hyung. Seharusnya dia mengerti."

"Kau yang seharusnya mengerti, Cho Kibum!" teriak Siwon yang membuat Kibum menoleh padanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, betapa polos dan manjanya Yesung saat itu. Betapa egois dirinya jika menyangkut masalah kita. Baginya saat itu, kita adalah miliknya. Karena itulah dia tidak bisa memilih siapapun diantara kita."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Tapi...,"

"Dan saat dia telah menetapkan hatinya padamu, kau justru memilih untuk menjaga orang lain. Kau tahu seberapa dalam luka yang kau goreskan padanya? Bahkan aku pun merasa dikhianati olehmu saat itu. Apalagi dia!"

Mata Kibum membola mendengar luapan kemarahan Siwon. Sepertinya bagi mereka berdua, Kibum adalah seorang pendosa. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia masih mencintai Yesung. Masih berharap untuk bisa kembali bersamanya. Tapi...

"Kita sampai," ucap Siwon sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Kibum menoleh, tersadar dari lamunannya. Lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Mereka telah sampai di pelataran Rumahsakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kamar tempat Kyuhyun dirawat, tanpa saling bicara. Bahkan saat mereka terang-terangan bersaing dulu, mereka masih bisa bercanda dengan akrab. Tapi sekarang, mereka tak ubahnya seperti dua namja asing.

Kibum terpaku di depan pintu, tanpa bisa bergerak saat mendapati pemandangan di depan matanya yang sangat...err..ya begitulah...

Kyuhyun sedang memojokkan seorang namja manis di dinding kamar, dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan. Sementara sang namja yang ia 'serang' sedang berusaha mempertahankan dirinya dengan tiang(?) infus yang masih tersambung(?) dengan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Menjauh dariku, bocah!" teriak namja yang pasti bisa ditebak siapa.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Ya! Apa maumu, hah?" teriak Jeremy lagi.

"Tentu saja untuk membuktikan bahwa aku lebih pantas menjadi seorang seme di sini," ucap Kyu santai.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Aku tidak tertarik, dan aku tidak akan menjadi seorang uke, apalagi untukmu!"

"Apa? Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang bilang akan menikahiku, Hyung? Orang yang mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri tidak pantas disebut laki-laki sejati!" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Ya! Tadi itu aku bercanda! Lagi pula bukankah kau sedang patah hati? Kenapa orang yang patah hati bisa bersikap seperti ini, eoh?"

Kyuhyun meraba dadanya. "Ya! Hyung, kenapa kau mengingatkanku lagi? Kau menyakitiku, hyungie...," ucapnya sedikit hiperbola sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-apa...?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. "Aku benar-benar patah hati, hyung! Jadi kau harus menghiburku sampai rasa sakitku hilang. Arraseo!" ultimatum Kyu.

"Aku tidak mau!" protes Jeremy.

"Tapi aku memaksa, hyung!"

Siwon memutar matanya jengah. Sudah cukup lama dia mengamati dua orang pengganggu itu dari belakang tubuh Kibum.

"Jangan bermesraan di sini! Dasar!" ucap Siwon yang membuat semua mata menoleh padanya. Tak terkecuali Kibum.

"Kibummie hyung!" seru Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersentak lalu menoleh pada adiknya. Tersenyum canggung, kemudian menoleh pada Jeremy yang masih setia mencengkaram 'senjatanya'.

Bukannya Yesung ada di rumah keluarga Cho? Bagaimana bisa dia di sini bersama Kyuhyun? Batinnya.

"Itu bukan Yesungie, jika itu yang kau pikirkan," ucap Siwon seraya melewati Kibum dan masuk ke kamar itu.

Kibum menole pada Siwon. "Apa?"

"Jeremy'ssi, aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Apa boleh aku simpulkan kalau kalian sedang dalam tahap 'pendekatan'?" tanya Siwon seraya merebahkan diri di kasur Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Siwon hyung! Itu tempat tidurku, aku pasien di sini!" protes Kyu.

"Benarkah? Kau terlalu 'sehat' untuk disebut pasien CHO-KYU-HYUN," cibir Siwon.

"Eh, itu karena...," Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali nggak gatal. "Ah, oya,Kibummie hyung, kapan kau datang? Kau pergi sekian lama, tidak merindukanku, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mendekati Kibum, yang otomatis Jeremy harus mengikutinya, mengingat tiang penyangga infus Kyu masih di tangannya.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku harus pergi selama itu, eoh?" sahut Kibum sembari mendorong dahi Kyu menjauh saat adiknya itu hampir memeluknya.

Kyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Naega?" tanyanya.

"SIAPA LAGI YANG TIBA-TIBA MENELPON DAN MENGATAKAN KALAU DIA MENYUKAI YESUNGIE DAN TELAH MENCIUMNYA, MEMBUATKU TAK BISA KONSENTRASI DI JALAN DAN TERJADI KECELAKAAN?!" teriak Kibum kesal. Kekesalan yang telah dia pendam selama 2 tahun ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap hyungnya. Hanya matanya yang mengerjab tak percaya, kalau dia-lah yang secara tidak langsung membuat Kibum meninggalkan Yesung. Tak jauh dari mereka Siwon juga terkejut mendengar ucapan Kibum. Seandainya Yesung tahu soal ini, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa Yesung akan kembali pada Kibum? Dan apakah dia siap untuk melepaskannya?

"Ehem.., sepertinya aku tidak berhak berada di sini, jadi...," Jeremy bersuara memecah kebekuan yang terjadi.

"Ah, mianhae...," ucap Kibum seraya menoleh pada Jeremy. Menatap namja itu lekat-lekat.

Dia sangat mirib dengan Yesung-nya. Tapi terlihat lebih dewasa dari namja manis itu. Rasanya sulit dipercaya ada dua orang yang begitu mirib, hidup di satu dunia.

"Aku minta maaf, hyung. Aku tidak tahu kalau kata-kataku bisa berakibat sefatal itu. tapi...," ucap Kyu yang membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jeremy. "JANGAN MENATAPNYA SEPERTI ITU, CHO KIBUM!" ucapnya sambil menarik Jeremy ke dalam dekapannya dan menenggelamkan wajah namja itu di dadanya.

"Mwo?" ucap Kibum tersentak mendengar kata-kata adiknya.

"Yesungie telah menolakku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan 'mainan'ku ini meninggalkanku. Ya, kan Jammie?" ucap Kyu pada Jeremy.

"A-apa? Panggilan apa itu? Menjijikkan! Aku bukan mainanmu, bocah! Dan singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku!" perintah Jeremy dengan muka memerah. Entah karena marah atau tersipu.

.

-000-

.

Yesung turun dari mobil Siwon dengan tanpa semangat. Namja tampan yang bersamanya juga tampak murung. Semalaman keduanya tak bisa tidur karena kedatangan Kibum yang tiba-tiba.

Dan keduanya terus seperti itu sepanjang hari ini. Bahkan mereka tak bertegur sapa saat berselisih jalan di lorong kampus. Membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu. Bukankah baru beberapa hari yang lalu si tampan mengumumkan bahwa hanya namja manis itu yang ia cintai. Tapi sekarang mereka begitu jauh. Aneh.

"Apa artinya kita bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mendekati Siwon Sunbae lagi?" tanya seorang mahasiswi pada teman-temannya.

Beberapa orang yang terdiri dari namja dan yeoja itu tampak saling pandang. Lalu seperti paduan suara, mereka serempak bangkit dan memanggil Siwon yang kebetulan lewat di dekat mereka.

"Sunbae...!"

Kim Yesung membuang muka saat melihat Siwon dikerubuti banyak orang. Sepertinya popularitasnya yang sempat meredup setelah peryataannya beberapa hari yang lalu, kini kembali bersinar.

"Cih, apa-apaan orang itu? Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ini yang terpenting baginya? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku seperti transparan?" sungutnya.

"Kau sedang bicara sendiri, baby?" bisik seseorang tepat di samping telinga Yesung. Membuat si manis tersentak kaget.

"Kibummie hyung?"

"Mian, apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"A-aniyo...ah.., hanya saja...,"

Kibum tersenyum. Senyum yang masih seindah dulu.

"Kenapa segugup itu, hmm?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Yesung.

Namja manis itu terdiam. Teringat telepon dari Kyuhyun semalam. Namja itu minta maaf dan mengatakan kalau kepergian Kibum dulu, secara tidak langsung adalah salahnya. Penjelasan dari Kyuhyun membuat Yesung bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Kibum.

"Sedang apa hyungie di kampusku?" tanya Yesung akhirnya.

"Apa kau masih ada kelas?" tanya Kibum balik.

Yesung menggeleng. "Hanya tinggal menunggu Siwonnie hyung," ucap Yesung.

Dahi Kibum berkerut mendengarnya. Sejak kapan Yesung memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'hyung'? Ah, bukan masalah besar.

"Kalau begitu, kau pulang saja denganku," ucap Kibum.

"Ne?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku sengaja menjemputmu, baby. Ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan. Kau mau kan?" pinta Kibum.

Yesung terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia masih mencintai namja di depannya ini. Tapi bukankah ia juga tengah berusaha membuka lembaran barunya bersama Siwon?

"Ayo!" ajak Kibum tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung. "Wonnie Hyung, pinjam Yesungie, ne!" teriak Kibum pada Siwon yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Sunbae, apa Kim Yesung menduakanmu?" tanya seorang yeoja, berusaha membakar hati Siwon.

"Bukan urusan kalian," jawab Siwon seraya meninggalkan orang-orang itu.

"Kim Yesung itu benar-benar beruntung, ya! Dia dikelilingi banyak namja tampan," celetuk yang lain.

.

_**En ai lop yu**_

.

Kedua namja yang pernah saling mencinta itu terus berjalan menyelusuri jalan kecil di sebuah taman kota. Dan langkah keduanya baru terhenti saat melihat sebuah bangku kosong.

Yesung yang lebih dulu mendudukkan diri di sana. Disusul Kibum yang mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Mianhae...," ucap mereka bersamaan. Dan kecanggungan kembali merebak.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Kibum setelah tak ada kata yang Yesung ucapkan.

Yesung menoleh. Lalu kembali menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, selain minta maaf padamu. Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu. Aku...,"

"Apa, Jongwoon'ssi baik-baik saja?" Yesung memotong kalimat Kibum.

"Ne?" yang ditanya sedikit tersentak. Baru dia ingat, sejak kedatangannya kemarin, dia tak memberi kabar apapun pada namja itu. Meski mungkin dia tak memintanya, tapi bukankah seharusnya Kibum memberinya kabar, walau hanya sekedar basa-basi?

"Kau melamun, hyung?" tanya Yesung yang sekali lagi membuat Kibum tersentak.

"Ah, ani..., hanya saja aku lupa mengirim pesan padanya bahwa aku telah sampai," jawab Kibum.

Yesung terdiam. "Oh," ucapnya kemudian.

Ternyata hubungan mereka seakrab itu. bahkan sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja, selalu bertukar pesan tiap kali melakukan sesuatu. Pikir Yesung.

"Baby, bukan begitu...," ucap Kibum seolah tau isi hati Yesung. "Aku tak seakrab itu, aku dan Jongwoonnie hyung hanya...," kalimat Kibum terhenti saat raut wajah Yesung mulai berubah.

Lagi-lagi dia salah bicara. Bisa-bisanya Kibum menyebut nama Jongwoon semesra itu di depan Yesung. Dia benar-benar bodoh!

"Sungie baby...," panggil Kibum seraya memutar tubuh Yesung agar menghadap padanya. "Aku mohon, jangan mendiamkanku. Aku akan lebih lega jika kau memakiku, atau menamparku. Tapi jangan mengacuhkanku, hmm?" pintanya dengan tatapan sayu.

Yesung terdiam membalas tatapan itu. Tatapan Kibum memang selalu menenangkan. Tapi..., kenapa Yesung merasa tatapan itu tak lagi sama? Hati Yesung yang telah berubah, atau Kibum yang sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

"Baby, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, aku mohon...," pintanya.

Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya diam. Namun matanya tak henti menatap namja di depannya. Dibiarkannya namja tampan itu terus membelai wajahnya tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Yesung. Tatapannya memang tetap terlihat tulus, tapi...

Bruk!

Seorang namja terjatuh setelah bersenggolan dengan seseorang saat berusaha meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya secepatnya, Sebelum mendengar kalimat yang akan menyakiti hatinya.

Ya, namja itu memang sengaja mengikuti dan menguping pembicaraan Kibum dan Yesung itu.

"Kim Jongwoon'ssi?" sebut Yesung ragu. Dia tidak cukup ingat dengan wajah namja itu.

Kibum menoleh, dan melihat Jongwoon yang tengah memegangi kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir.

"Hyung...?" panggilnya dan spontan langsung menghampiri namja itu. "Gwenchana? Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya panik. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk Kibum tak terbiasa memperhatikan namja manis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Jongwoon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di Korea, hyung?" tanya Kibum sembari memijat pergelangan kaki Jongwoon. Melupakan Yesung yang masih bersamanya.

"Aku...," Jongwoon tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mana mungkin dia bilang dia mengikuti Kibum bahkan sejak ia berangkat. "Bummie, Kim Yesung...," ucapnya kemudian saat melihat Yesung yang berbalik pergi.

Kibum menoleh. "Baby!" panggilnya. "Hyung, tunggu sebentar, ne!" ucapnya pada Jongwoon, lalu berlari mengejar Yesung.

Jongwoon mendesah kecewa. Ternyata memang tidak mungkin untuknya bersama Kibum.

"Yesungie...!" Kibum menangkap tangan Yesung, memaksa namja itu berhenti melangkah. "Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku..., hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian," ucap Yesung dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"A-apa?"

"Kau terlihat sangat mencemaskannya, hyung. Perhatianmu padanya sama seperti saat kita masih bersama dulu. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa dihatimu bukan hanya lagi ada namaku, hyung," ucap Yesung lirih. Sekali lagi hatinya terluka oleh orang yang sama.

"Yesungie, aku...,"

"Kau bukan milikku lagi, hyung. Aku bisa merasakannya dari tatapan matamu," ucap Yesung lagi.

Kibum melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Yesung. Hatinya tercelos. Benarkah apa yang Yesung katakan? Hatinya telah terbagi? Pada Jongwoon?

"Kembalilah, hyung, dia menunggumu."

"Tapi, baby...,"

"Aku tidak ingin terluka lagi karena membohongi hatiku bahwa kau masih mencintaiku, hyung. Kau mencintai oranglain. Rasakan dengan hatimu, hyung," ucap Yesung sambil menyentuh dada Kibum.

Namja tampan itu tertegun. Sesaat ia terdiam memikirkan ucapan Yesung. Memikirkan saat-saat bersama Jongwoon. Memikirkan saat Jongwoon tersedu, meminta maaf karena telah membohonginya, dan mengingat saat namja itu memberikan tiket pesawat agar Kibum kembali ke Korea. Semua itu membekas di hatinya.

"Mianhae, Yesungie," ucap Kibum sembari menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu mengecup kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, pipi chubbynya, dan bibir namja manis itu, sebagai kenangan terakhir bahwa ia pernah tulus mencintainya.

Siwon mengerem mobilnya mendadak, melihat pemandangan di tepi jalan yang ia lalui.

"Kau membohongiku lagi, Kim Yesung! Kau mengkhianatiku!" geramnya sembari kembali memacu kendaraannya kembali ke kampus dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sementara Kibum mulai mundur teratur meninggalkan Yesung, lalu berlari kembali kepada Jongwoon, yang masih terdiam di tempat yang tadi ia tinggalkan.

.

_**And i love you**_

.

Kyuhyun melongo melihat Yesung yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Jeremy yang sedang menuntunnya di parking area rumahsakit. Hari ini Kyuhyun diperbolehkan pulang. Keduanya saling pandang.

"Aku patah hati, hyung...," ucapnya.

"Mwo?" tanya mereka bareng.

Jeremy membelai kepala Yesung dengan lembut. "Katakan padaku, siapa yang membuatmu patah hati?"

"Dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain, Hyung. Dia benar-benar telah meninggalkanku. Aku patah hati...,"

"Siapa? Kibum hyung atau Siwon hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Siwonnie hyung?" ucapnya.

Yesung lupa, bukan hanya dia yang tersakiti di sini. Luka yang sering ia goreskan di hati Siwon jauh melebihi apa yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana ia bisa seegois ini. Hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mwo? Jadi dia menduakanmu lagi? Dasar namja itu! menyesal aku melepasmu begitu saja! Kurang ajar!" umpat Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aniyo! Aku..., mianhae, aku ada urusan!" ucap Yesung lalu berbalik meninggalkan kedua namja yang kebingungan itu.

"Ayo ikuti dia, hyung!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kakimu...,"

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya, hyung!"

"Arraseo!"

Jeremy membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyuhyun, lalu mendorong namja tampan itu masuk. Kemudian ia sendiri segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan menyusul Yesung yang telah lebih dulu pergi.

.

-000-

.

Langkah Yesung terhenti saat melihat Siwon yang sedang dikerubuti namja dan yeoja yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya. Lagi.

Siwon sedang tertawa-tawa bersama orang-orang itu. Benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan, bukan? Padahal Yesung sudah sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Tapi perasaan itu menguap begitu saja saat melihatnya bersama fans-nya yang seabreg.

"Ya! Choi Siwon!" teriak Yesung kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Siwon menoleh sesaat, lalu kembali asyik dengan kegiatannya tadi.

"Choi Siwon! Apa kau sedang mengacuhkanku?" tanya Yesung sembari mendekati namja itu dan menariknya berdiri.

"Ada apa, hmm?" tanya Siwon seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau...! kau bertanya ada apa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang hanya akan menyukaiku? Lalu kenapa kau terus saja tebar pesona seperti itu, eoh?" teriak Yesung semakin kesal.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak pernah menghentikanku kan? Dan sepertinya kau juga lebih peduli pada oranglain, bukan padaku kan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau yang mengkhianatiku Kim Yesung! Kau yang lebih memilih Kibum dari pada aku!" ucap Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa aku pernah mengatakan semua itu padamu?"

"Sikapmu yang menunjukkan itu! apa kau tidak menyadarinya?!" bentak Siwon.

"Kau yang bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini, hyung! Kau yang menghindariku sejak kedatangan Kibummie hyung. Kenapa malah menyalahkanku?!" balas Yesung.

Siwon tersentak. Yesung benar. Dialah yang terlalu takut kalah, hingga tanpa ia sadari ia mulai berhenti melangkah.

"Bukankah sudah berulangkali aku katakan, apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh berpaling dariku, hyung! Kau hanya boleh menatapku saja!"

"A-apa?"

"Jadi berhentilah menebar pesona, dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk berpaling dariku Choi Siwon!" tegas Yesung. "Karena aku telah memilihmu," lanjutnya.

Siwon kembali tersentak. Ucapan Yesung yang terakhir tadi, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Yesung memilihnya? Bukankah tadi jelas-jelas dia melihat dia dan Kibum berciuman?

"Tapi..., Kibum?"

"Kibum hyung tidak mencintaiku lagi. Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti dia? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, hyung!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau begitu egois Kim Yesung?!"

"Bukankah itu sifatku dari dulu, hyung? Kau keberatan?"

Siwon menatap namja mungil di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Bagaimana dia bisa seegois ini padanya? Dan bagaimana Siwon bisa tahan pada sifatnya itu?

"Baiklah, Kim Yesung! Kau sendiri yang memaksa. Jadi jangan salahkan aku! Meski kau berubah pikiran setelah ini, jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu. Dan jangan mengklaimku sebagai milikmu. Karena mulai hari ini, detik ini juga, kau adalah milikku!" ucap Siwon seraya mendekat pada Yesung.

"Mwo?"

"Jadi, jangan menyesali apapun setelah ini, baby," ucapnya dengan seringaiannya.

"A-apa maksudmu, hyu...eummmph...!"

Kalimat Yesung tercekat saat Siwon secara tiba-tiba menciumnya di depan semua orang. Mempertegas bahwa Kim Yesung adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Cih! Pasangan bodoh!" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Jeremy.

"Tentu saja, hyung! Dia adalah orang yang membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta. tapi dia juga yang mematahkan hatiku!"

Jeremy tertawa miris. "Aku juga. Padahal aku jauh-jauh menemaninya dari Amerika ke sini. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menatapku sedikitpun."

"Tenanglah, Jammie baby, mulai sekarang, aku akan menemanimu bermain," bisik Kyu seduktif.

"Ya! Jangan bicara hal-hal yang menjijikkan seperti itu!" protes Jeremy.

.

-000-

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongwoon pada Kibum yang kembali padanya.

"Dia tidak menginginkanku lagi, hyung," jawab Kibum datar.

"Lalu? Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Bukankah selama 2 tahun ini yang kau pikirkan hanyalah untukkembali padanya? Lalu kenapa kau bisa segampang itu menyerah, Cho Kibum?"

Kibum menatap Jongwoon. Tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Apa?"

"Suatu saat aku akan mengatakan alasannya. Sekarang biarkan aku menikmati saat-saat patah hatiku, ne?" ucapnya sambil membelai rambut Jongwoon dengan lembut.

"Jawaban apa itu?"

Kibum tertawa mendengarnya. Suatu saat, yang suatu saat ia akan mengatakannya. Menyatakan rasa cintanya. Tapi bukan sekarang. Karena Kibum perlu memantapkan hatinya.

.

_**Side story**_

.

"Kim Yesung bersediakah kau menerima Choi Siwon, Cho Kibum, Dan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suamimu, dan akan mendampingi mereka dalam susah maupun senang?"

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung saat mendengar pendeta mengucapkan janji pernikahannya. Lalu menoleh, dan mendapati tiga namja tampan di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana baby?" tanya mereka bareng.

"Andwaeeeeeeee...!"

_**~TERMINE~**_

SELESAI...maaf kalo akhirnya jadi seperti ini. untuk ff selanjutnya saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Annyeong...

Thank's to

_**Sayangsemuamembersuju-ryou—Ermacloud—hayatul—Yanie—GreifannyGS— —cloudybear—ryani clouds—liekyusung—kyunda_cloud—i'm the cutest sparkyu-Sasa clouds—rin afrida—nin nina—hijkleeteuk—dewi cloudsddangko—ajib4ff- cloudsAiyesungi—sisil . li24—sprak ju clouds—r3diavolo89—Mitha3424—HeHe- Cloudya—Jy—VeeClouds—jessica . clouds—yanie—leebummebum—Aimikka cloudy-Yeyeclouds**_

_**Dan yang gak kesebut. tengkyu**_


End file.
